Timeless 18
by jakesgirl1001
Summary: The finale in the timeless saga of Jake and Sam
1. Chapter 1

**TIMELESS 18**

**Chapter 1**

Sam slipped into the big stone house at Three Ponies, trying not to make too much noise. It was three o'clock in the morning.

She had caught the red-eye out of New York City, wanting to get home to her husband. She had missed him while she had been gone. She had slept on the plane a bit and had driven two hours in the blackness of the night from Reno.

The Pulitzer she had won forgotten, she hurried through the kitchen, through the family room and down the hallway to the bedroom she shared with Jake. Quietly, slowly she opened the bedroom door and went inside, shutting the door behind her.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, seeing the outline of him in their bed. He was sleeping. She felt her heart flip in her chest at the love she felt for him and started stripping out of her clothes.

Once she was naked, she pulled back the covers, slipping over him, next to him, onto him. Her soft white skin rustled over the rougher, darker skin of him as she wrapped herself around him.

"Sam?" Jake murmured sleepily.

"Who else would be in your bed?" Sam asked as her mouth met his.

Jake's hands tangled in her thick auburn hair as he kept her mouth on his. His tongue came out to meet hers, tasting, teasing. He woke up quickly, his hands stroking her skin, inhaling the lavender scent of her.

It had been so long since the two of them had connected like this. Afterwards, they lay together, trying to collect their breaths.

"My gosh, I've missed you," Jake told her, wrapping his arms around her.

Both knew that he wasn't talking about the trip to New York City.

"I've miss you too," Sam murmured into his neck as she inhaled the musky scent of him. "I'm sorry, Jake."

"Shhh," Jake's hands stroked her hair. "I'm just happy you came back to me."

"You didn't think I'd come back?" Sam yelped, lifting her head.

"I wasn't sure," Jake told her honestly. "I can't compete with New York City, a Pulitzer or the rush you get when you're on a story."

"The rush you give me when we're making love is better than all that," Sam informed him.

They kissed gently, tenderly.

He brushed her damp hair back from her face.

"I'm sorry too, baby," Jake murmured. "I love you so much."

"I adore you Jake Ely," Sam said against his mouth.

He pursed his lips and she obediently pressed her lips against his.

"Welcome home," she felt his smile.

Finally, Sam was tired. She felt herself relax against him. He tucked her next to him, his arm around her shoulder as she lay with her head against his chest.

"Baby," she murmured as she fell asleep.

"I do love you, baby," Jake whispered into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam was disoriented as she woke up later. She felt the hard body next to hers and opened one eye. Jake was looking at her, a smile on his face.

"Good morning," he said to her.

"I don't remember getting home," Sam admitted.

"Were you drinking on the plane?" Jake asked.

"No," Sam shook her head, reaching over to kiss him briefly. "I think I slept on the plane."

She yawned.

"What time is it anyway?" Sam asked.

"Seven thirty," Jake responded.

Sam groaned. Her eyes fluttered shut, snuggling into Jake's bare chest.

"I have to get up," Jake warned her.

"Wait!" Sam yelped and Jake froze. "I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Jake asked as she finally opened her eyes to look into his.

"I think I'm pregnant," Sam's smile could only be described as radiant.

"Really?" Jake felt a rush of love like nothing he had ever felt before. Sam swore her tough cowboy had tears in his eyes as he looked down at her.

"I didn't do a test yet," Sam told him. "I wanted us to be together when I did."

"My gosh, Brat," Jake's face held awe.

"Cool, huh?" Sam smiled, kissing his full mouth.

"Yeah, cool," Jake smiled back at her.

"Do you still love me?" Sam asked him, almost shyly.

"More than ever," Jake answered. "I'm sorry for the way I acted before you left."

Sam put her fingers to his mouth, silencing him. "Me too. Just love me, Jake."

"I adore you, Brat," Jake told her. What he felt for her at that moment was so much more than just love.

Jake kissed her gently and Sam, overcome with emotion, felt the tears well up in her eyes. He reached up and kissed both eyes, his tongue tasting the saltiness of her tears.

Still their eyes met and held. Neither of them wanted to spoil the moment that their souls touched.

"I love you," they both said at the same time.

Sam gently pushed the hair off of his forehead.

"I'm sorry," they both said together, smiling afterwards.

Their souls had indeed touched.

"When do you want to find out for sure?" Jake asked her.

"What time will you be done today?" Sam asked a question of her own.

"I'll tell my brothers they're on their own today," Jake said.

Sam tilted her head at him. "Are you sure?"

"Brat, I want to find out with you," Jake responded.

"We won't know for sure until I go to the doctor," Sam reminded him.

"So we don't tell anyone else until then," Jake shrugged. "We'll do a test, just us, then if it's positive we'll set up an appointment at the doctor."

"Okay," Sam whispered, her eyes never leaving his. "Are you afraid?"

"Spitless," Jake admitted, only to her.

"Me too," Sam told him. "I want your babies though."

His mouth found hers again.

"I'm going to get fat," Sam warned him.

"You're too skinny now," Jake answered.

"Everything's going to sag," Sam said.

"You'll still be beautiful to me," Jake answered.

Sam bit her lip and Jake kissed her.

Sam's small hands played in his black Shoshone hair.

"You're perfect, Samantha Anne," Jake told her.

"I'm far from perfect, Jacob Dylan," Sam tried to laugh.

"To me, you'll always be perfect," Jake said.

She couldn't look away from him, even if she wanted to.

"You're perfect, Brat," Jake told her again.

"Only with you," Sam whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm staying in today," Jake told his brothers when he came into the kitchen that morning.

"Why's that?" Bryan asked around a piece of toast.

"I'm spending some time with my wife," Jake shrugged.

"I thought I saw Sammy's 'stang in the yard," Nate said. "I didn't think she was due home for another couple of days."

"Me either," Jake shrugged again.

"Where is Pinky?" Quinn wondered.

"Dragging herself to the shower," Jake smirked. "I think it was about three when she got in."

"Ouch," Bryan said.

"You two okay again?" Nate inquired.

"Yeah," Jake nodded. He couldn't help the smile, surprising his brothers.

He heard her before he saw her and turned. Sam's hair was still damp and she was fighting putting it into a ponytail. Her shirt rode up a bit as her hands struggled with the ponytail and the guys glimpsed a bit of the skin on her belly.

Jake almost sighed aloud, thinking of the possibility of his child growing there. Her belly was still so flat, but he couldn't help touching it when she stopped in front of him to give him a smile and a kiss.

Nate noticed and knew that touch. He had done it three times with Vanis. His eyes flew back up to Jake who hadn't even realized what he had done or that anyone understood what it meant.

Nate couldn't help the smile, happy for his youngest brother and the young woman he considered his little sister.

"Want me to braid that, Sammy?" Nate asked with a soft smile.

Sam smiled and nodded, turning her back to him. She felt his fingers comb through her thick hair. Quinn was grinning at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now Pinky, you shouldn't be doing that," Quinn teased.

"Quit calling me Pinky, you hammock stuffer," Sam gave it right back to him.

Jake snorted as he got himself a cup of coffee. He turned to offer one to Sam when he remembered that pregnant women couldn't have coffee. He frowned, meeting her eyes.

"Juice," Sam smiled at him.

Jake smiled back, the softness evident in his eyes as he did.

"No coffee, Sammy?" Bryan asked.

"Nah," Sam shook her head. "I'm still wired from the red-eye flight."

"So did you bring your Pulitzer home with you, Sammy," Nate held out his hand for the tie. She handed it to him and nodded. "Don't nod yet."

"Oops, sorry," Sam stood still. "Yes, it's in my suitcase. Along with the check."

"You got a check?" Quinn and Jake asked together.

"Yep," Sam started to nod, then quit.

"It's okay Sammy, you can nod now," Nate gave her braid a tug.

"Thanks, Nate," Sam turned to give him a kiss. He smiled softly at her.

"How much?" Bryan asked.

Sam told them the amount.

"That will come in handy," Jake murmured and Sam met his eyes. They exchanged much with their eyes. Nate had to turn away.

"So you're not going out with us today?" Bryan asked Jake.

"No," Jake shook his head, holding up that platter of eggs in invitation to Sam. Sam nodded, reaching out to take the platter. Jake held it out of reach, offering without words to put some eggs on her plate. Sam put her plate out and Jake put some of the eggs on it.

"Thank you," Sam smiled at him and got an answering smile from her husband.

"Sam and I have some things to take care of," Jake continued telling his brothers.

"I bet," Quinn grinned. "She was gone for awhile."

Sam blushed.

The older brothers finished their breakfasts and started getting ready to head out onto the range.

"See you two later," Bryan gave Sam a hug and kiss.

"Cara and the baby doing well?" Sam asked him.

"They're great," Bryan smiled. "I look at him sometimes and can't believe that he's mine."

"Neither can we," Quinn teased his twin. "He's too good looking to be your son."

Bryan shoved his brother and the rest of them laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What time do you want to go into town?" Jake asked as he and Sam cleaned up the kitchen after his brothers left.

"When we're done," Sam cleaned off a plate and put it in the dishwasher. Suddenly she felt sick.

"What's wrong?" Jake wondered.

Sam didn't answer him. She ran to the bathroom off the kitchen and bent over the toilet, losing her breakfast. Jake was there with her instantly, rubbing her back and handing her a towel when she was done.

"Oh gosh," Sam groaned. "Jake, you don't have to be here to watch this."

"Yes I do," Jake told her. "Anything I can do?"

Sam shook her head, starting to retch again. She patted her mouth with the towel after she stopped retching.

"Do you want to lay down?" Jake asked, putting his hand on her elbow.

"No," Sam groaned.

"I'm sorry, Brat," Jake murmured.

Sam nodded. She was happy to be pregnant with his child but she wasn't looking forward to this part of it.

"We'll go another time," Jake told her.

"Let's wait and see how I feel," Sam glanced up at him. "I _am_ going to lay down for a few minutes."

Sam squealed when Jake picked her up.

"Hold on," Jake said, taking her to their room and placing her oh so gently on the bed.

Sam pulled back the covers and crawled under them.

"How about some hot tea?" Jake asked. "I can put some honey in it."

Sam nodded slightly and Jake went to prepare her tea.

A few minutes later, Sam scrambled out of the bed and ran to the bathroom across the hall and promptly threw up again. Jake heard her as he came back to their room. He left the tea on the table next to the bed and went to find his wife in the bathroom.

Sam was wiping her mouth as she sat on the bathroom floor.

"I think we can forget going to get a test," Sam muttered.

"Maybe you'll feel up to it later," Jake suggested.

Sam shook her head.

"I don't think we need to, do you?" Sam's eyes met his. Jake's eyes widened.

"We should see a doctor then," Jake told her.

Sam just nodded. She sighed, trying to stand up. Jake helped her. Sam left the washcloth on the sink and let him help her to their room.

"How about some dry toast?" Jake asked when he had her settled in their bed.

"Do you think that will help?" Sam wondered. "I suppose I could ask Gram or Brynna."

"That's what my sisters-in-law all did," Jake said.

"What?" Sam managed a grin. "Call Gram or Brynna?"

Jake's mouth twitched, glad she felt like teasing him.

"I'll make you a couple of slices," Jake offered.

Sam was going to refuse, but saw how anxious he looked. He was trying to hide it, but she could see it in his face before he was able to blank it out.

"Sure, thanks," Sam murmured.

Jake gently brushed back her hair and left to get her some toast.

"I love you," Sam whispered, but Jake had already left her.

Jake was back within a few minutes and saw that Sam was dozing. He hated to wake her, but he wanted her to try and eat something. He shook her gently, kissing her forehead.

She opened her eyes slowly, focusing on his face. The smile she gave him made his heart swell in his chest. He loved her a lot. All the pain and misunderstandings from when she went to New York City was gone. In its place was nothing but love.

She, more than likely, was carrying his first child. The thought of it scared him. My gosh, he was going to be a father!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Later Sam was feeling better and started unpacking her suitcase. Jake was being attentive, overly so. At first he wanted to unpack for her, but she insisted she could do it herself.

He had called the doctor and they had the last appointment for that day. Jake would drive them in and then they would stop for something to eat if Sam felt up to it afterwards.

"Hey, what are we going to do about a house?" Sam asked as she tossed a pair of panties in the pile to be laundered.

Jake was sitting on their bed, reading the newspaper. He was loathe to let her out of his sight right now. He wanted to be with her. He looked up at her.

"We can build," he shrugged.

"I looked through the other one," Sam gave him a shy look through her bangs. She didn't want to criticize the other house. After all, he was going to live there with Dawn had they gotten married.

"And?" Jake encouraged.

Sam looked down, folding a pair of green silk panties over and over in her hand. She heard Jake snort and she looked up at him. She could see the amusement in his dark brown eyes.

"You didn't like it," Jake stated. His mouth twitched.

"What makes you think that?" Sam put her hands on her hips.

"Oh I don't know," Jake started to laugh. "Maybe because you're doin' everything in your power not to answer me."

"Oh," Sam giggled. Then she looked down at the green panties in her hand and tossed them to the wash pile even though she hadn't worn them. She sighed.

"It's okay, Brat," Jake told her. "We'll figure something out."

"It's just so closed in for me," Sam looked up at him then and saw him nod. "I like airy and open."

"I know, me too," Jake said softly.

"Then why…," Sam broke off and shook her head.

"It's what she wanted," Jake murmured.

"You would feel stifled there," Sam said.

Jake nodded, his eyes drawing hers in. The two of them told each other much with their eyes. More than they ever could with their voices. Jake told her that he let Dawn choose because he had loved her, just as he would with Sam. Sam nodded in understanding.

She did understand, but she felt she understood Jake's wishes and desires more than Dawn had. Sam looked away, not wanting Jake to see that thought in her eyes.

"Would it work if we knocked some walls down?" Jake asked. Sam's eyes flew to his.

"Could we?" Sam wondered.

"I'm sure we could," Jake told her. "When you're through, we can walk through and take a look. Get an idea on what you want."

"What _we_ want," Sam corrected. "If you feel confined and shut in, neither of us is going to be happy."

"Come here, sweetheart," Jake said, extending an arm towards her.

Sam dropped what she was doing and went to him. His mouth met hers as she snuggled in next to him.

"Thank you," Jake murmured against her lips.

"For what?" Sam wondered, nibbling his bottom lip.

"Knowing me so well," Jake told her, pursing his lips to hers.

"Of course I know you," Sam responded. "We've been friends since I was four. We know each other better than anyone."

"Yeah, we do," Jake nodded, tucking her in next to him.

"Wanna go through it now?" Sam asked.

"Do you feel up to it?" Jake asked a question of his own.

"Yes," Sam nodded.

"Are you being honest with me?" Jake asked her.

"Yes, I am," Sam chuckled.

"Okay, just checking," Jake chuckled softly.

"Maybe you're knowing me so well isn't always a good thing," Sam said.

Jake laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"We could knock down those walls there," Jake was pointing as they went through the house. "It would open up the living room quite a bit."

Sam looked up.

"What about the ceiling?" she asked.

Jake looked up also.

"We could do vaulted ceilings pretty easily," he told her.

"Sky lights?" Sam wondered.

"Sure," Jake smiled at her.

"What?"

"You are a demanding wife," Jake teased.

"Of course, I am," Sam teased back. "You neigher."

Jake snorted, then gave up and started to laugh.

"Buzz, buzz," he teased her.

Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't make me come over there and tickle you," Jake warned.

"You...," she broke off. She had almost dared him, but he had raised an eyebrow at her and she knew he wouldn't hesitate to do it. Hmmm, maybe marrying your best childhood friend wasn't a good idea after all.

Jake snorted.

"That's not fair," Sam put her hands on her hips.

"No, it prolly isn't," his arm snaked out around her waist and he brought her to him. He nibbled her lips and Sam smiled against his mouth.

"So if we do those things, you could stand to live here?" Jake asked her.

"I think so," Sam told him.

"I need to _know_ so, Brat," Jake responded. "I don't want to do the work and have you say no."

Sam looked around the living room they were in, taking in all the details and picturing in her mind what they had discussed. She glanced up at him and his mouth twitched.

"Say it."

"Can we put in a hot tub?" Sam asked, almost shyly.

"Off the living room?" Jake yelped.

"Of course not," Sam gave him a look. "Off our room."

When he hesitated, Sam's glance went from shy to sly.

"Think of the fun we could have in it," she pinned him with a look.

"Naked fun?" he asked.

"Of course," Sam answered.

"Heck, you're on, Brat," Jake grinned and Sam blushed.

Jake burst out laughing.

"You're blushing after offering me naked fun in a hot tub?" Jake shook his head.

"We might scandalize the baby," Sam swatted him.

"I'm sure we're going to scandalize our baby numerous times before it's born," Jake gave her a tomcat grin.

"Promise?" Sam stood on her tiptoes as his arms came around.

"I hope the baby is holding on tight," Jake said. "It's about to be scandalized."

Sam squealed as Jake picked her up and took her into what would be there bedroom. He put her down, his mouth finding hers. They quickly stripped out of their clothes, their mouths only leaving the others when it was necessary.

Jake looked around, realizing that there was no way he could put her down on the floor in the house. The wood was too rough. Instead, he picked her up as he pinned her against the wall.

"Oh," Sam said when her back met the drywall. "Are we breaking the walls again?"

Jake chuckled as he made love to his wife.

"Do you think we did it?" Sam asked afterwards.

"I think we did it very well," Jake choked on his laughter.

"That's not what I meant," Sam pulled on a piece of his hair.

"Ow," Jake swatted her hand away as he laughed. "Then you better tell me what you meant."

"Do you think we scandalized our child?" Sam asked, a smile on her face.

"Gosh, I hope so," Jake laughed harder, giving her a kiss when she nibbled his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jake and Sam kept glancing at each other as Jake drove. Neither one said anything. Neither one felt they needed to. They had just found out that Sam was indeed pregnant, not that Sam had really needed the doctor to tell her. She had just known and she had been correct.

"I love you, Samantha Anne," Jake finally said.

Sam looked over at him to see the emotion in his face. She would bet that the realization that he was going to be a father had finally hit him.

"I adore you Jake Ely," Sam almost whispered.

Jake shook his head.

"I don't adore you?" Sam asked.

Sam saw he was almost overcome. He pulled off to the side of the road and parked the Avalanche.

"The words are so inadequate," Jake voice was like a whisper. His eyes slashed over to hers and Sam could see it. She wasn't sure what to tell him.

"I've been around when my brothers' wives were all expecting," Jake went on, pinning her eyes with his. "It's just different when it's _your _wife that's pregnant."

Sam gave him a smile, but Jake turned to look away.

"I feel incapable," Jake said. "I feel so protective towards the both of you. I'm not sure what to do."

"Just love us, Jake," Sam told him. "You are the most loving man I know. You'll be a great dad."

Jake shook his head. Sam knew he was just overwhelmed with it all.

"I'm not sure I'm ready," Jake admitted.

Sam made a scoffing noise. He turned back to look at her. She could see the questioning in his eyes. Sam turned away, trying to gather the words she wanted to use.

"Now you know why I had to get home to you when I realized I might be pregnant," Sam said softly. "I didn't care about the Pulitzer, I didn't care about being a journalist, I didn't care that we temporarily strained, I just cared about the life I was carrying and wanting to share it with you.

"Jake, you're going to be a terrific father. There isn't anyone I'd rather have father my child, my children.

"I know you're a bit overwhelmed right now, but I love you and know how terrific you will be. You can't help but be terrific."

"I love you," Jake told her, the softness and love he felt for her evident in his dark brown eyes.

"I know you do," Sam leaned over to kiss his full mouth. "I love you so much that even the word _love_ doesn't cover it."

Jake hugged her to his hard chest and Sam sighed as he placed her head against it.

"I need to get busy on that house," Jake murmured.

"You can leave the hot tub until last," Sam told him.

Jake chuckled.

"You're right," Jake nodded and she heard the humor in his voice. "I already got you pregnant. I don't need a hot tub to set the mood."

Sam choked on her laughter.

"Though it could be fun, all that nakey time in it," Sam teased.

"Bed first, kid's room second, then hot tub," Jake said, the laughter in his voice.

"Definitely bed first," Sam agreed.

Jake chuckled as he kissed the top of his wife's head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jake hated fuss. Even being fussed over because his wife was pregnant, he hated it. He tolerated the impromptu party that his mother threw them that night to celebrate her latest grandchild, but Jake just wanted to go to his room and spend some time with Sam.

Sam saw it in his face. It was hard to miss. She caught his eyes several times and she could see the misery in his. He could see the humor in hers. Jake's mouth would twitch and Sam would grin.

"When are you due, Sam?" Cara asked.

Sam looked up from holding Quinn's son Dakota. "Beginning of June."

Jake watched her look down at Dakota from across the room and couldn't help imagining her holding their child and looking down at it with such love.

"Maybe you'll go early and have it on our birthday," Quinn told her, glancing at his twin.

"That's pretty early," Debi said.

"I'm not having my baby on your birthday, Quinn," Sam grinned.

"Never say never, Sammy," Quinn grinned at her. "If you do, you have to name it after me."

"I'm not naming my baby Hammock Stuffer," Sam told him.

Jake barked out a laugh. He colored when everyone looked at him. Then everyone else started laughing both from Jake laughing and from Sam making the joke.

"Now Sammy, you know I don't have to stuff my hammock," Quinn put an arm around her. "Just ask Debi."

Debi rolled her eyes.

"How do you put up with him?" Sam teased Debi.

"I treat her _really_ nice, right honey?" Quinn grinned at his wife.

Debi blushed. Everyone else grinned at her.

Dakota started to fuss and Debi held out her arms for her son. "I think someone's hungry and needs to be changed."

"So why are you wanting Dakota?" Sam teased. "Just take Quinn."

Jake's mouth twitched as everyone else laughed.

"Har har," Quinn knocked his knuckles against the top of Sam's head as Debi took her son.

"You know I love you, Quinn," Sam hugged him.

"Of course you do," Quinn gave her a bear hug, almost knocking the breath out of her.

"Humble too," Sam laughed.

"It's hard to be humble when you've got women throwing themselves at you," Quinn teased back.

"It's been years since you've done the museum exhibit," Sam reminded him. "Nobody's throwing anything at you anymore. Well, maybe except Debi throwing dirty diapers."

Quinn laughed. "Love ya, Sammy."

"Love you too, big brother," Sam kissed him before leaving him to stand by Jake. "I love you more."

"I know," Jake told her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Sam answered.

Jake raised an eyebrow.

Sam sighed.

"Okay, I'm a bit tired," Sam admitted.

"Do you need to lay down?" Jake asked.

Sam shook her head, slipping an arm around his waist.

"Brat," Jake murmured.

"I don't," Sam assured him. "I'll tell you if I do."

Jake raised his eyebrow again.

"I will, I promise," Sam swatted him.

"I'm trusting you here, Sam," Jake said.

"I'm not going to jeopardize our child," Sam told him, looking up into his handsome face. "I can't wait to have your baby."

"I can't wait to watch your belly grow with my baby," Jake unconsciously touched her still flat stomach.

"Will you still love me when I'm a blimp?" Sam was only half teasing.

"I'll love you more," Jake assured her.

Sam had to shut her eyes and look away. The love for her in his eyes was too much for her sometimes.

"I adore you, Brat," Jake said directly into her ear. "I'll love you for the rest of my life."

"Jake," Sam moaned. "Don't make the pregnant woman cry."

"I don't mean to make you cry," Jake told her. "I just want you to know that you can swell up and blimp out and I'll still love you."

Sam trembled.

"Hey, I loved you when you were flat chested and toting around a wussy pink backpack," Jake teasingly reminded her.

"I still tote around a wussy pink backpack," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're not flat chested anymore," Jake teased.

"I'm going to be looking like a cow soon," Sam put her hands out in front of her breasts.

"More for me to love," Jake's voice lowered to make sure he wasn't overheard. He saw the desire in Sam's eyes. "I'll start tonight."

It was all Sam could do not to grab him and pull him down to the room they shared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I've got an interview with the Darton paper tomorrow," Sam told Jake later. They had just made love and Sam was nuzzled into Jake's neck and side. She inhaled deeply, loving the scent of him.

Jake's hand, which had been playing with a piece of her hair, stilled.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Jake asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Sam asked a question of her own.

"You're pregnant," Jake said.

"You think I forgot that?" Sam yelped.

"No," Jake shook his head. "I don't think that. You know I'm protective."

"You're over protective sometimes," Sam snapped. She started to roll away from him, but he held onto her.

"Sam, I'm not telling you that you can't," Jake said.

"Then what are you telling me?" Sam responded.

"Don't take any jobs where you need to bungee jump?" Jake chuckled.

Sam's mouth fell open in surprise. Then she hit his bare shoulder.

Jake rolled her under him, pinning her arms under his knees.

"Not fair, fat boy," Sam struggled, but couldn't budge him.

"What are you going to do about it, Brat?" Jake ran his fingers up her sides and she squealed.

"Get off me," Sam tried to buck him off.

"What do you say?" Jake trailed a finger up her neck and she shivered.

Her brown eyes met his darker brown eyes. Very slowly she stuck her tongue out at him. Jake started to laugh.

"Sure you want that to be your answer?" Jake asked through his laughter.

She wiggled her tongue at him and started to giggle.

Jake started to tickle her unmercifully. Sam shrieked out in laughter, trying to twist him off of her. She couldn't.

"You had your chance, Brat," Jake told her as he continued to tickle her.

"Neigher," Sam shouted through her laughter.

"Buzzer," Jake teased her back.

Sam couldn't stop laughing as he tortured her. She was crying she was laughing so hard.

Jake was making buzzing noises as he pretended one of his hands was a mosquito. He ran his finger up her neck again and Sam squealed out a neighing sound.

The two of them laughed.

Sam gaped at the man in front of her. He had just offered her a ridiculous amount of money to work for him. She had thought she'd have to sell herself for this job. Instead, the editor was selling the job to her. Sam was stunned. She'd had no idea that she would be so wanted.

"Isn't that enough?" Joe, the editor asked. "I can go up a bit more."

"No, that's fine," Sam shook her head. "You realize this is part time, right?"

"Let me be honest with you, Samantha," Joe said, giving her a look. "We're lucky that you're applying here. You're an award winning photojournalist and a Pulitzer Prize winning journalist. Of course, we want you. We're thrilled you want to work for us. You'll bring us some credibility and bring us up a notch in the world of journalism. We'd be fools not to try and get you here.

"Yes, I understand that it's part time. Having you part time is better than not having you at all and we want you here."

Sam nodded slowly. She was still stunned.

"Once the baby is born, I'm not sure how much I can do," Sam was honest.

"I understand," Joe told her. "We provide child care if you need it. Either here or at your home."

"Really?" Sam felt like pinching herself to make sure she was awake. This all seemed like a dream to her.

"I can make sure I don't assign you anything overnight too," Joe explained.

"My husband says no bungee jumping," Sam joked.

Joe laughed. "I think I can arrange that."

Sam nodded. "Okay, I'm in if you really want me."

"You bet we do," Joe stood up, reaching out his hand to her.

Sam stood and shook his hand.

"When do you want me to start?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow?" Joe answered. "I have some stories that might be up your ally."

"Tell me," Sam encouraged and he did. Sam was feeling the rush of adrenalin that usually accompanied a good story.

"Sounds promising," Sam nodded at her new boss.

"We're hoping you'll win us a Pulitzer too," Joe smiled at her.

"I'll try," Sam promised, reaching out with her hand again.

Joe shook her outstretched hand.

"Come on, I'll show you your desk," Joe said, leading the way to the door before waving her through it first.

He took her to an empty desk and told her it would be hers before introducing her to some of the others nearby. Sam smiled, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"You don't look like a Pulitzer winner," one of the guys teased.

"I don't know what one looks like either," Sam shrugged with a smile.

The other people seemed to size her up. Sam hoped they would like her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Joe said and Sam took her leave.

She glanced back once at the people she would be working with and most of them were still watching her. Sam felt self-conscious.

Suddenly, she felt ill. She put her hand over her mouth, looking around wildly for the nearest bathroom.

"Are you all right?" a woman walking down the hallway asked.

Sam shook her head.

"Bathroom," she managed to get out.

"Oh gosh, come on," the woman took her arm, leading Sam towards the nearest bathroom.

Sam saw the overhead sign and ran for it, pushing through the door and heading for the nearest open stall. She retched, loosing what she had eaten for breakfast. She bent over the toilet.

"Bad food?" the woman asked.

"Pregnant," Sam shook her head, retching again.

"Oh boy, been there," the woman laughed in sympathy.

Sam stood and leaned against the wall of the stall. She raised her arm to her sweating forehead.

"Here," the woman handed her a wet paper towel.

"Thank you," Sam murmured, wiping her mouth before applying it to her forehead. "I thought I might be over this part of it."

"How far along are you?" the woman asked.

"About eight weeks," Sam told her.

"Oh honey, you've only just begun," the woman informed her.

Sam groaned.

"I'm Janice, by the way," the woman smiled at her.

"Sam," Sam smiled back.

"Our newest reporter," Janice said.

Sam nodded. "As of tomorrow."

"Are you going to be able to work feeling like this?" Janice wondered.

"As long as I don't have to bungee jump," Sam joked. At seeing the woman's blank look, Sam told her about Jake's restrictions.

Janice laughed. "I'm Joe's receptionist."

"I'm Joe's reporter," Sam joked.

"He's a great guy to work for," Janice told her.

"Good," Sam responded. "The last person I worked for ended being a great friend."

"Where did you work?" Janice asked.

"The San Francisco Chronicle," Sam answered.

"Great paper," Janice murmured.

"Yes it is," Sam nodded.

"Are you sorry you left it?" Janice inquired.

"No," Sam shook her head. "I married a man who lives here and I'm from here originally."

"Any one I know?" Janice wondered.

"I doubt it, but his name is Jake Ely," Sam told her.

"Ely," Janice mused. "That name is familiar for some reason."

"He's done some tracking for Heck Ballard, the sheriff," Sam provided.

"No, that's not it," Janice shook her head. "Something totally different."

Suddenly, Sam knew and she snorted.

"Quinn Ely, my husband's brother, was the statue in the Native American exhibit a few years ago," Sam said.

She saw the dreamy look come over Janice's face and Sam bit back a giggle. It wouldn't be the first time she had seen that look at the mention of Quinn or in his presence.

"You're related to the statue?" Janice asked.

"He's my big brother," Sam laughed.

Janice gave her a confused look.

"You married your brother?" Janice wondered.

"Something like that," Sam nodded as she giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Quinn, I want you to crawl under the house and wrap the pipes today," Luke said as the men gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. Luke was grabbing a quick piece of toast and a cup of coffee before leaving to work at the mine.

"Why me?" Quinn complained.

"Because I asked you to," Luke told him. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Why not Jakey, he's the youngest," Quinn almost whined.

"Jake do you want to do it?" Luke turned to his youngest son.

"No," Jake laughed.

"Well too bad, Quinn," Luke voice was sarcastic. "I guess you get to do it."

"That sucks," Quinn muttered under his breath as his father kissed Maxine goodbye and left the house. Maxine left the kitchen to get ready to go to work at Darton High.

"Oh put on your big boy shorts and deal with it," Bryan teased.

"Hey, you're my twin," Quinn said.

"Yeah, so?" Bryan laughed.

"I don't see why you won't do it, Jake," Quinn turned again to the youngest of the family.

"Because I don't want to," Jake gave Quinn his tomcat lying in the sun grin.

"It won't take you long, little brother," Nate told him.

Quinn muttered under his breath again. Then he sat up straighter in his chair and grinned at Jake.

Jake watched his brother nervously.

"Oh I bet Jakey will do it," Quinn's grin got wide in his face.

"Wanna bet?" Jake gave it back to him.

"Yeah, I'll bet you," Quinn's grin turned sly. He pulled out his phone. "I always knew this picture would come in handy."

Nate's and Bryan's jaws dropped.

"You still have that?" Nate asked, glancing at Jake.

"Have what?" Jake was suspicious.

"Oh my gosh," Bryan started to laugh.

"Oh yeah, I still have it," Quinn was pushing buttons and chuckling under his breath.

"Quinn, maybe it's not a good idea," Nate warned.

Now Jake was curious and waited for Quinn to find whatever it was he claimed to have.

"I think you'll do it for me, Jakey," Quinn handed Jake his phone.

Jake gave Quinn a scoffing look before glancing down at the phone. He almost dropped it in surprise.

"Is that…," Jake began.

"You and Sammy, buzzed on champagne," Quinn nodded.

"You took a picture of us?" Jake yelped. "Like this?"

"Blackmail, little man," Quinn grinned at him. "And it's going to work for me now."

Jake looked at Nate and Bryan.

"You two knew about this and you didn't say anything to me?" Jake's voice was low. Both brothers knew how angry he was.

"They took pictures too," Quinn announced. Nate and Bryan gave Quinn a dirty look before meeting Jake's angry eyes.

"Who else has seen this?" Jake's voice quivered with his anger.

"Just us," Nate said with a glance at Quinn. Quinn nodded.

"So help me if you ever tell Sam…," Jake broke off. He wasn't sure he could finish without wanting to throttle his brothers.

"You take care of the pipes and nobody will ever see it," Quinn shrugged, keeping an eye on Jake.

"I should kick your butt," Jake grumbled.

"Try it," Quinn challenged with an infuriating grin.

Nate stood up and stepped in front of Jake. Bryan did the same for Quinn.

"What's going on?" Maxine asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing, right guys?" Nate answered.

Maxine wasn't so sure. She could see the anger burning in her youngest son's eyes.

"Jake's just fixin' to go under the house," Quinn gave him another infuriating grin.

"I thought you were doing that," Maxine looked from Quinn to Jake.

"He changed his mind, right Jakey?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Jake?" Maxine questioned.

"Right," Jake's burning gaze latch onto the youngest twin's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jake was fuming as he lay on his back under the house. Darn his brothers! Darn Quinn and his darn picture. So help him if they ever told Sam they had taken pictures, let alone seen the two of them naked and passed out on New Years Day after drinking too much champagne.

Regardless, he didn't want Sam knowing that the picture existed which was why he was underneath the house lying flat on his back in the dirt.

With winter coming, he needed to make sure the pipes were covered so they wouldn't freeze in the cold. Frozen pipes could burst, cutting off their water supply. He'd much rather do this job now when it was relatively still warm than in the middle of winter when he would be freezing.

It was a dirty job. Jake kept bumping his head on the pipes and the bottom of the house as he crawled along on his back, checking all of the pipes.

"How ya doing, Jakey?" Quinn's voice came to him.

"Kiss my butt," Jake shouted back at his brother.

Quinn just laughed.

"I'll check back in another hour or so," Quinn said. "Have fun now."

Jake muttered under his breath.

Gosh, he hated his brothers sometimes.

"Shoot," Jake yelled when he scraped his hand on the pipe. It hurt terribly and normally he'd suck on the scrape, but his hands were so dirty he didn't dare.

It would be a miracle if it didn't become infected. That thought started Jake muttering under his breath again, calling his brothers all sorts of profane names.

As Jake got near the end, he heard a whirling sound. He froze. He knew that sound and he knew he had to stay perfectly still. Moving just his eyes, he found the snake that was coiled over in the corner.

Jake didn't think the snake was close enough to strike him, but he didn't want to take a chance. His wife was pregnant with his first child and he really didn't feel like dying by snake bite underneath the house.

He lay patiently, waiting for the snake to move away. His arms were getting cramped as they held the pipe, but he didn't dare move.

Finally, he saw the snake uncoil itself and slither off in the opposite direction. Jake didn't waste any time getting out of there.

He crawled back towards the opening and out from under the house. Jake brushed his clothes when he emerged, but it didn't do too much good. He was covered in dirt, but at least he hadn't been bitten.

Jake put his hands on his knees, trying to get his wildly beating heart back under control along with his wayward breathing.

"What's the matter, Jakey?" Nate asked, coming around the corner of the house.

"Snake," Jake gasped out.

"Rattler?" Nate yelped and Jake nodded.

"Holy smokes, are you okay?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, he didn't get me," Jake took in a couple of deep breaths. Then he pinned Nate with his eyes. "Do you think Quinn will delete that picture?"

"I don't know," Nate told him honestly. "It's taken him this long to be able to use it."

"Wonder why," Jake murmured.

"The opportunity to use it didn't present itself," Nate said. "You and Sammy had been broken up for awhile. It wouldn't have worked if you were still with Dawn."

"No," Jake agreed. He looked away from Nate and his brother knew he was thinking of his former fiancée.

"I'm sure she's happy, Jakey," Nate said, clapping his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"I hope so," Jake looked back at Nate. "She deserves it."

"Sure she does," Nate agreed. "Just as you and Sam do too. You are happy, right?"

"Yeah," Jake had to smile. Though happy was inadequate to how he felt.

"Just wait until the kid is born," Nate smiled. "You'll never know such happiness."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Nate nodded, still smiling. "Jake, seeing your son or daughter pushed out by your wife is amazing. You can't believe you had any part of making that kid. What our women go through for us." Nate shook his head in amazement.

"Were you scared?" Jake had to ask.

"Oh yeah," Nate said again. "Vanis was a trooper. Only swore at me twice and only threatened to cut off my parts once."

Nate started to laugh and Jake joined in. He knew Sam would probably threaten the same thing when the time came.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jake was coming out of the shower when Sam got home from work. She had to stop walking to properly ogle her husband. My gosh, he was a gorgeous man. His body looked like mahogany wood, all hard and polished. His chest and abs were sculpted, showing off the muscles that hard ranch work had put there.

Jake must have seen it in her face. He colored though he smiled at her.

"Hey now, none of that," Jake teased.

"None of what?" Sam wanted to know. "I can't ogle my husband?"

Jake snorted.

"If I can't ogle you, who should I ogle?" Sam asked. "Quinn? I'm sure he'd never turn me away from ogling him."

"That's a given," Jake laughed, kissing her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Sam told him. He pushed her into their room, making her sit on the bed. She dropped her pink _My Little Pony_ backpack, which contained her camera, on the floor of their room.

"The truth, Brat," Jake raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm a little tired, but not bad," Sam was honest. She flopped down on her back and stretched.

"How's the little one treating you?" Jake put his hand on her belly. He swore he could feel a small rounding now.

"Not bad," Sam repeated. She loved the feel of his hand on her belly.

Jake thought she almost purred as he gently rubbed her belly.

"What stories are you working on?" Jake asked.

Sam sighed as he stopped rubbing her and started getting dressed.

"You didn't have to stop," Sam told him.

"You're tired," Jake reminded her.

"I'm not that tired," Sam said, almost pouting.

Her pager went off and she glanced at Jake before reaching for it.

"Jake!" Luke yelled down the hallway. "We have a tone, let's go."

The married couple's eyes met.

"Take my truck," Jake told her, pulling his jeans on quickly and grabbing a shirt.

"Jake!" they heard Luke shout.

"Coming," Jake shouted back. "Take the truck."

"Okay," Sam grabbed her pink backpack, following him out of their room and down the hallway.

She was looking at her pager and didn't see that Jake had stopped, running into his back.

"Promise me you'll be careful," Jake grabbed her arm.

"I will," Sam promised.

Jake kissed her before following his father out of the house, seeing his brothers running from their homes. They met at the fire truck, Nate jumping behind the wheel. Luke got into the passenger seat as Quinn, Bryan and Jake got in the compartment just behind the front seats.

Jake saw Sam come out of the house, running across the yard to his truck, the pink backpack slung over her shoulder. Their eyes met briefly as Nate pulled out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Sammy covering the fire?" Bryan asked.

"Seems like it," Jake nodded.

"She's quite the big time reporter, huh?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Jake nodded again.

"She did win the Pulitzer," Bryan reminded his twin.

"It looks like at least a two alarm fire," Luke turned in his seat to inform his sons. "Keep on your toes."

His three sons nodded.

Jake saw the Avalanche following them. At least she had listened to him and taken his truck. He just felt better when she was protected by the bigger vehicle. Now that she was his wife and carrying his child, he felt even more protective of her.

His mouth twitched knowing she would roll her eyes at him if he told her that. He'd always been protective of her, now it was worse. Much worse. He still couldn't get over the fact he was going to be a father.

Jake glanced at Bryan who was sitting next to him. Bryan was talking quietly with his twin as they usually did when they rode to a fire. Jake looked out the window again.

"You're looking a bit nervous, Jakey," Quinn broke through Jake's thoughts.

"You okay, little bro?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah," Jake met both of their eyes. "Just thinkin'."

They all felt the fire truck slow down. They turned to look at the warehouse which was engulfed in flames.

"Sammy's going to try and follow us in," Nate laughed, looking in the rearview mirror.

Quinn leaned out the side and flipped Sam off. Sam returned the favor from the Avalanche, setting off the four Ely brothers. Jake saw her laughing as she pulled up nearby.

"I know you love me, Pinky," Quinn yelled at her as he climbed down from the fire truck.

"Says who?" Sam yelled back, slinging her pink backpack over her shoulder after digging out one of her cameras.

"Now make sure you get my good side, Pinky," Quinn turned his profile to her.

"Are you going to model or fight a fire?" Luke asked his son.

Nate, Bryan and Jake snorted as they grabbed the hoses and started for the fire. Jake watched as Sam went off to the side, already starting to take pictures. He saw she was out of the way and more importantly out of danger. He could do his job without worrying about her for right now.

A bit later, Sam talked to some of the workers from the warehouse. They told her what had happened and how they had barely gotten out before the whole warehouse had gone up in flames.

She backed up and took a group shot of them, the soot smudged on their faces. Sam knew it would make a great picture to set off the story.

She thanked the workers and headed towards where the various fire departments were still working to put out the fire. Sam looked for Jake and his brothers, but it was hard to find them. All the fire fighters looked alike in their turnouts.

Sam started taking pictures of the fire fighters. One group were manning the hose, training the water on the flames shooting out of the warehouse windows. As she snapped her photos, she realized that it was the Ely brothers. She picked Jake out of the group of four once she focused on them.

Quinn was standing with the huge hose, so it looked as if it were his appendage. Sam snorted. It was so Quinn. She didn't know if he was doing it on purpose, but she wouldn't doubt it that he was.

Sam snapped her pictures, trying not to laugh so hard that the pictures wouldn't turn out. That gave her an idea for another story. She smiled, hoping she could convince Joe that it would be a good one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sam stayed until the fire was put out and she was certain that all the Ely men were okay. She had put her pink backpack and cameras back in Jake's truck and waited as they gathered up their equipment.

"You're okay?" Jake asked her seeing her leaning against the fire truck.

"Fine, you?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Jake nodded.

Sam stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"I'm dirty," Jake warned her.

"I don't care," Sam pressed her mouth against his.

"You handing those out, Pinky?" Quinn asked.

"Sure am," Sam stood on her tiptoes in front of Quinn and gave him a kiss too. Jake shook his head as Bryan then Nate also received kisses. They all looked at their father.

"Your mother doesn't like me kissing other women," Luke deadpanned. The other five started to laugh. It was so out of character for him to make a joke.

"You didn't inhale too much smoke, did you Samantha?" Luke asked her.

"No, sir," Sam shook her head. "I stayed upwind as much as possible."

"Glad you could," Bryan coughed.

All the Ely men were covered with soot and dirt. Sam knew they'd all be wanting showers when they got back to Three Ponies.

"We about ready?" Nate asked once all the hoses were put away.

"Yeah," Luke nodded.

"You want to follow us?" Jake asked Sam as he hesitated getting into the fire truck.

"Nate drives too slow," Sam joked.

"Hey," Nate complained, but he was smiling.

"You can try and keep up with me," Sam grinned at him.

"Be careful with my new truck," Jake teasingly warned her.

"I notice you're more concerned with the truck than me," Sam raised her eyebrows at him.

His brothers and father laughed when Sam waved her fingers in front of his face before getting into the Avalanche.

"That one is sassy," Bryan laughed.

"Yeah, she is," Jake agreed, getting settled into the seat.

Once they were on the road, he turned towards the front a couple of times to keep track of his wife.

"Sammy's got a lead foot," Nate laughed, seeing Jake turn around.

"She's used to driving that mustang," Quinn said, he too watching Sam driving ahead of them.

"It was pretty cool having her there covering the fire though," Bryan stated.

"Yeah it was," Jake nodded.

Suddenly, Sam slammed on the brakes. The Avalanche went a bit sideways as it slid some on the pavement.

"Holy smokes," Nate yelled as he also slammed on the brakes on the fire truck to avoid hitting the back of Jake's Avalanche.

Sam had stopped the truck in the middle of the road. Nate stopped behind her.

"Why did she stop?" Luke wondered.

Jake was already out of the back of the fire truck and running towards his Avalanche. Sam opened the door, surprised when she hit Jake with it.

"Oomph," Jake grunted as he was hit with the driver's door. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Sam looked up at him before looking back to the road. "Nothing's wrong. I didn't want to kill it."

"Kill what?" Jake yelped, noticing that his brothers and father were getting out of the fire truck. "Besides me, of course."

"The turtle," Sam pointed as she went around to the front of the Avalanche, bending down.

Bryan, Quinn, Nate and Luke heard Jake's deep sigh. They knew how worried he had been that something was wrong with Sam. He leaned against the side of his truck, his head bent over as he tried to catch his breath and calm his heart rate.

"See?" Sam had picked up the turtle and shoved it in Jake's face.

The others, including Luke snorted at the surprise on Jake's face.

"Do you think Jake the turtle had babies before he died?" Sam asked.

Jake looked up to see the turtle's nose about an inch from his. His family members were trying, very unsuccessfully, not to laugh. Quinn finally gave up fighting it and barked out a laugh. That set off Bryan and Nate. Even Luke was laughing.

Jake couldn't help it, his mouth twitched. This is why he loved Sam. She didn't see any reason not to stop for a turtle crossing the road or picking it up to show him afterwards. This is why he and Sam had become friends all those years ago.

"Yeah, he might have," Jake answered his wife's question with a straight face.

"Jake the turtle," Quinn was laughing.

"Beats looking like a frog and having Sam name it Adam," Nate managed to get out.

Bryan and Quinn burst out laughing and Jake couldn't help laughing with them.

"I named a frog Adam?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Jake choked out.

"Go ahead and turn Jake loose and let's get home," Luke said, his voice holding amusement.

"It's not Jake," Sam said, as she took the turtle to the side of the road. "Someone didn't stop for Jake and he got squished."

Jake saw his father's mouth twitch.

"Right Jake?" Sam got his attention as she let the turtle go.

"Yep," Jake nodded.

"I don't remember, but that's what Jake told me," Sam came back to them.

Jake saw all four of his family members laughing and he dared them with his eyes to say anything. They didn't.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"You're sure you're okay?" Jake asked Sam.

"Just tired," Sam assured him. She was lying across their bed, fully clothed. Jake was taking his clothes off so he could go shower. "The baby is making me tired."

Jake came to her, bending over her to give her a kiss. His hand caressed her slightly rounded belly.

"Did you file your story yet?" Jake asked.

"No," Sam shook her head. "I need to edit my pictures, but I'm too tired."

"Then go to sleep," Jake told her.

"I can't," Sam sighed, rolling over onto her side. "I need to get this done so they can run it in the morning edition."

Jake gave her a look.

"I'll just send the pictures and the story and let someone else edit it," Sam promised.

"You can do that?" Jake wondered.

"Sure, I can," Sam grinned. "I'm a Pulitzer Prize winning journalist."

Jake chuckled, giving her another kiss and then helping her up.

"I should be done by the time you're out of the shower," Sam told him, going to her laptop.

Jake nodded and left their room. Sam sat at the small desk, pulling out her camera CF cards and plugging them into the laptop.

She didn't go through each individual picture, but did skim through them looking for the one she had taken of Quinn with the hose. She found it, laughing as she saved it to her computer. What a ham he was. Sam planned on printing the photo out for Debi.

Sam knew Debi had a picture of Quinn as the king in the museum exhibit. Debi would prolly laugh to see the picture Sam had taken of Quinn with the hose.

Once she sent everything else to the paper, Sam went back to lie across the bed. She was asleep within minutes.

Jake found her there a short time later. He couldn't help the smile as he looked at her. He loved her a lot.

He helped her get her clothes off before tucking her underneath the sheets. Then he crawled in next to her and took her in his arms, spooning with her. He loved the feel of her body tucked next to his.

As they lay together, Jake rubbed her belly. He laid his hand flat against it, feeling the slight bump of his baby within.

My gosh, she was carrying his child! It still floored him that she was doing this and doing it willingly. He would be a father in the spring. He shook his head in wonderment.

Jake had been around his sisters-in-law when they were pregnant, so he knew a bit about the changes Sam would be going through. Plus Jake had heard his brothers talking when their wives were pregnant. However, this was _his_ wife going through it this time so it wasn't quite the same.

Of course, he had no idea what it was like for her to carry his baby. All he could do was be there for her and not remark too much when the hormones raged. Jake was used to his being able to hide his feelings from the rest of the world. He figured he'd be pretty good at hiding his emotions if Sam started raging.

He would have a harder time if or when she became emotional or cried. Jake had seen it first hand with his sisters-in-law, he expected to see it also with Sam. He knew it was just a part of pregnancy, something he would never fully understand.

Jake didn't care that he's never fully understand. Sam was having his baby and he'd love her forever for exactly that reason. Not that he needed another reason to love her, Jake smiled to himself.

He settled in next to her, kissed her bare shoulder and followed his wife to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sam woke up a few weeks later on a beautiful October morning, and smiled to herself knowing it was Jake's birthday. She had bought him a new wallet that had imprints of feathers on it. It was similar to the bridle she had bought him so many years ago.

Then the realization hit her. Three years ago she had woken up in Craig's bed, thinking she had betrayed Jake. If it wasn't bad enough to think she had betrayed him, she had done it on his birthday.

Sam rolled over onto her side, pushing the pillow into her face as she sobbed. She hated to even think of that time. She had wanted to kill herself when she had lost Jake.

Come to find out, she really hadn't betrayed him, but the hurt and misery of that time was always near the surface and it reappeared now.

The pillow became wet as Sam cried into it.

Jake was in the kitchen with his brothers. He was getting breakfast before the four of them went out to sift through the calves to determine which were going to market.

The fork full of eggs paused on the way to his mouth. He tilted his head, then looked back towards his bedroom.

"What's the matter, Jake?" Nate asked.

"I'll be right back," Jake put down his fork. The chair he was sitting in screeched as he pushed it back. He got up and left the kitchen.

Jake hurried down the hallway. He couldn't explain how he knew, but he knew Sam needed him.

He saw her curled into a ball on their bed and heard the sobbing when he pushed open the door. Jake hurried into the room and took her into his arms.

"It's okay," Jake held her close to him as she sobbed out his name.

"N-n-no," Sam stammered in disagreement.

"Shhh," he touched her hair, his cheek against the top of her head.

Jake felt her take a shuddering breath as she clung to him. He wondered if the crying was due to hormones. All he could do was hold her until she calmed enough to talk to him.

Then he knew. Oh gosh, it was his birthday. She realized what had happened also.

"It's over, Brat," Jake assured her. "You're mine again. It's over."

Sam shook her head.

"It's been three years," Jake reminded her. "We're married now. It's in the past."

"We lost so much," Sam lifted her tear streaked brown eyes to his dark brown eyes.

"But we gained so much too," Jake said. "We're married, we're having a baby."

Sam nodded her head. He was right. From the despair they had previously, they now had everything. Not everyone could claim that.

Jake saw the wildness leave her eyes. Slowly she got her tears under control as she laid her head against his hard chest. He felt her sigh.

Jake brushed the hair back from her face and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, baby," Jake almost whispered.

"I love you too," Sam did whisper. "I'm sorry I messed up your birthday."

"You didn't mess up my birthday," Jake told her.

"I did before," Sam reminded him.

"We're not talking about before any longer," Jake said. "Just now and what we have now."

Sam sighed again.

"Do you have to work today?" Jake asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, Joe asked me to come in. He wants me to do a couple of fluff stories."

Jake heard the disgusted tone of her voice when she said the word _fluff_.

"Hey now, if it wasn't for fluff, you'd not have seen Kit in Hawaii," Jake reminded her.

"Well Kit fluff was okay," Sam giggled and Jake smiled. "That ended up okay."

"Glad to hear you thought it ended up okay," Jake chuckled. He bent to kiss her nose and she crinkled it up.

"Are you going out with your brothers?" Sam wondered.

"Not on a date," Jake teased.

Sam swatted him.

"The only date I'm going on today is with my girl," Jake informed her.

"Witch," Sam frowned, but he saw the mischief in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm not going out on a date with Witch," Jake huffed, but his eyes were dancing. Mustang eyes. "You and I are going out on a date later. Witch and I are going out earlier."

Sam snorted and Jake laughed.

"What makes you think I'll go out with you?" Sam raised her eyebrows at him.

"Do you have a better offer?" Jake wondered, raising one of his eyebrows back at her.

"Of course not," Sam lifted her face up so she could kiss him. "Most guys see a pregnant woman coming and run."

"I love to see my pregnant woman," Jake smirked.

Sam blushed.

"Happy birthday to me," Jake got up off the bed.

Sam's jaw dropped in astonishment. He saw it and gave her a grin before leaving the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sam sat in a chair in front of her editor Joe's desk.

"I like the idea you came up with," Joe told her without any preamble.

"You realize they're my family though, right?" Sam questioned. "These are my brothers."

"Yes, but you don't have the same last name," Joe pointed out.

"Because I won the Pulitzer under Forster," Sam said.

"I'm sure our readers would love to know more about some of the firefighters that protect them," Joe went on.

"After I write about them, the readers might cause a riot," Sam laughed.

"Why's that?" Joe wondered.

"One of them is the famous museum statue," Sam said. "Or maybe infamous is a better term."

"You're kidding," Joe laughed and Sam shook her head.

"No and he's very proud of it too," Sam grinned.

"You have to write the story now," Joe encouraged.

Sam nodded. "Though I'll have a hard time getting Jake to say anything."

"Which one is Jake?" Joe asked.

"My husband," Sam responded.

"You married your brother?" Joe gave her a look.

"Something like that," Sam grinned. "Jake is a bit shy, so he won't participate much in the interview."

"Just get a picture of him with the others," Joe told her.

"I'll try," Sam nodded.

"Once you have this story done, I have something else for you to do," Joe said.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"I want to send you to Utah," Joe responded. "There's a local girl who's teaching there."

"Okay," Sam said. "Anything special about her? I mean, we have teachers here."

"She's teaching on one of the reservations," Joe clarified. "The testing rates went way up since she's been there."

"Ah okay," Sam nodded. "Let me get this story done and then I'll worry about Utah. I'll want to get that one in the can before I get too much bigger with this baby."

"When's the little bugger due?" Joe teased.

"June," Sam informed him. "I'll work as long as I can."

Joe nodded. "You'll come back afterwards?"

"I'll try," Sam didn't promise anything. She couldn't. She might decide to become a full time stay at home mom like Cara did. Debi and Vanis still worked part time after having their babies.

"Okay, go write me a super story on this family of firefighters you belong to," Joe said.

"Yes sir," Sam smiled as she got up.

Joe smiled back at her as she left his office and went to her desk. She sat down and started outlining some of the things she wanted to touch on in the article she'd write about the Elys.

Sam knew Jake would be a problem. Even though it was her article, he wouldn't say much during the interview. She'd have to mention him, but not make it sound like he was distant.

She snorted to herself. Quinn wouldn't be a problem and neither would Bryan. Nate wouldn't be as outgoing as the other two, but he would participate she was sure. Luke would be like Jake in not saying much.

Sam wondered if she shouldn't just do a feature on the twins and mention the other family members in passing. Then she shook her head. No, this was going to be an article on them as local volunteer firefighters. She had to try and include all of them.

She picked up her things and signed out to go home. She figured she might as well get to work on it.

Sam waved to Janice on her way out.

"How's that baby treating you these days, Sam?" Janice asked as Sam waited for the elevator.

"Not bad," Sam smiled.

"You look great," Janice told her.

"Thanks," Sam's smile widened. She felt pretty good too.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Jake grimaced when Sam told him about the interview. She swatted his arm.

"Oh come on," Sam rolled her eyes. "It won't kill you to be a part of it."

"Says who?" Jake asked.

Sam rolled her eyes again. She saw Jake's mouth twitch and she swatted him again.

"You're going to be a part of this story," Sam warned him.

Jake gave a longsuffering sigh which made Sam snort.

"You're such a faker," Sam imitated his sigh.

"Why not just do a story on the twins?" Jake asked.

"Because you're all volunteer firemen," Sam explained. "I'll be as gentle on you as I can, but you're part of it."

"What if I don't want you to be gentle?" Jake cocked an eyebrow at her.

Sam choked back a snort. "You're such an Ely."

Jake chuckled as he put an arm around her and brought her to him. His mouth crushed down on hers. Jake walked her backwards until she fell upon the bed, Jake falling with her.

He twisted as he fell so he would land on his back, Sam on top of him.

He rested as the two of them gasping afterwards at the intensity of their coupling. Jake kissed her mouth, noting that her lips were bruised.

"So will you do the interview?" Sam asked when she could speak.

"Do you promise to be gentle?" Jake chuckled.

"Do you want me to?" Sam teased.

"I hope the kid was holding on tight," Jake teased back.

Sam blushed and Jake chuckled again as he rolled over onto his back, bringing her with him. She snuggled into his neck.

"I do love you, Brat," Jake sighed.

"The word _love_ isn't enough for me," Sam told him.

"Not for me either," Jake confessed. He kissed the top of her head.

Sam lifted her head from his neck and he then tenderly kissed her mouth.

"When do we go to find out the sex?" Jake asked as Sam nibbled his bottom lip.

"We've already had sex," Sam teased.

"Scandalizing the poor kid again too," Jake laughed softly.

"Won't he or she be thankful that his or her parents love each other so much?" Sam asked.

"He or she should be," Jake answered. "Otherwise, he or she wouldn't be in there." He gently rubbed Sam's belly. She relaxed against him again and Jake swore she was almost purring in contentment.

"To answer your question," Sam murmured, "in a week."

"Do you care what it is?" Jake asked.

"No," Sam shook her head slightly. "As long as it's yours, I don't care."

Jake snorted knowing she hadn't meant it the way it had sounded. Sam giggled.

"You know what I mean," she made a half hearted attempt to swat him.

"I love that you're going to be the mother of my children," Jake murmured, still rubbing her belly and their child within.

"I almost wasn't…," Sam began, a catch to her voice.

His hand came up from her belly to touch her lips, silencing her.

"You are," Jake told her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sam was trying hard to be serious. Quinn, Bryan and Nate were making it difficult. They were answering her questions with statements they knew would have her laughing.

She knew most of the answers to her questions, but she still asked them and jotted down the answers. Sam tried to include Jake as much as she could, but even with her he was reserved. She knew it was due to the fact that he knew she was interviewing them.

"What's the best thing about being a firefighter?" Sam asked them.

"The saving of lives and property," Quinn stated.

Sam gave him a look.

"I'm a married man now, Pinky," Quinn grinned at her. "Of course I'm not going to say it gives me a chance to pick up women."

Sam's jaw dropped as Bryan and Nate snorted. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Not if you want to live, anyway," Bryan laughed at his twin.

"I'm happily married," Quinn said with a wink at Sam.

"I'm sure Debi will be glad to hear it," Sam rolled her eyes. The four Ely brothers snorted.

"How hard was it for you to get back into being a firefighter, Jake?" Sam asked.

"When?"

"When you came back from college," Sam clarified.

"Not hard," Jake shrugged. His eyes flicked to hers before looking away again.

Sam wasn't sure what was making him so uneasy. She tilted her head at him, trying to read him, but she couldn't.

She looked instead at the other three. They were looking at Jake as if they too were wondering what was going on with him.

Sam shook herself, then went on with the questions.

"How do your wives feel about your being volunteer firefighters?" Sam asked them.

"Vanis hasn't said much," Nate shrugged. "I was a firefighter when we met so it's part of who I am."

"Here too," Bryan nodded, with a look at Nate. "Cara hasn't mentioned she doesn't want me doing it, but I know it makes her nervous when we get a call."

"What about Debi, Quinn?" Sam asked Bryan's twin.

"She doesn't like it much," Quinn was honest. "She's afraid when we go out and doesn't settle down until we come back."

Sam was surprised yet pleased with his candor.

"Why do you think that is?" Sam inquired.

"She worries the kids will be left without a father if something happens to me," Quinn responded.

"Have you had any close calls?" Sam asked all of them.

"No," all four of them said at the same time.

"Why is that do you think?" Sam wondered.

"Dad," Bryan said and the other three nodded.

Sam raised her eyebrows, asking someone to elaborate.

"He's relentless about safety," Nate said and the others nodded.

"He can't go into a building with you though," Sam pointed out.

"No, but he's pretty good about determining whether or not it's safe to go into one," Quinn said.

Sam nodded.

They talked a bit more about the job and then Sam picked up her pink backpack and took out a camera. She wanted to get some pictures of the brothers for her story.

"Wussy pink backpack," Quinn muttered loud enough for Sam to hear.

Sam stuck her tongue out at him. Quinn reciprocated. The other three snorted. Sam then flipped Quinn off which he also reciprocated. That set off the other three and they burst out laughing.

Some things never changed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sam sat at the kitchen table at Three Ponies, putting together her story on the Ely men. She had taken photos of the four brothers and a couple of Luke to include with the story.

Jake, of course, was at the back of the pack, his head barely visible in the photos. She felt like drawing an arrow on the photo to show people he was really in there.

"What are you laughing at?" Jake came into the house, dusting off his black Stetson and hanging it on the hat rack.

"You, actually," Sam told him with a smile.

"Oh?" Jake asked. He came and put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm debating whether or not to put an arrow over your head so people can see you're in the picture," Sam pointed at her screen.

Jake snorted and Sam giggled.

"I warned you," Jake reminded her.

"Yeah, you did," Sam nodded. "Still I had hoped you'd at least show up in the picture."

She felt Jake's shrug.

"You gave me a look during the interview," Sam looked up at him.

"Did I?"

"When I mentioned when you first came back," Sam prompted.

Jake sighed, but he nodded.

"It was a hard time for me," Jake admitted.

Sam hung her head. She felt his lips buss the top of her head again.

"I looked forward to going out on fire runs," Jake murmured.

"You didn't care if you died," Sam's voice was deadened.

"No," Jake was honest.

"I understand," Sam sighed.

"I know you do, but it's over now," Jake brushed back her thick auburn hair. "I don't feel that way anymore. I have you and our baby to live for."

Sam jumped out of the chair, startling Jake. She threw her arms around him, burrowing into his chest. Jake put his arms around her bringing him further into his body, holding her tight.

"I hurt us so badly," Sam cried.

"No, _you_ didn't," Jake corrected her. "_He_ did. You didn't do anything wrong."

He felt the wetness through his shirt.

"Brat, we're okay now," Jake told her. "We go and find out what you're having in a few days. Nothing could be better."

Sam raised her head for his kiss and he obliged her, his full, soft lips pressing against hers.

"I love you so much," Sam whimpered.

"I adore you, Brat," Jake whispered. "I tried loving someone else, but I could never love anyone the way I love you."

Her arms snaked up around his neck and he felt the brush of her lips on the skin of his neck, causing him to shiver and raise up his shoulder. He bit out a laugh when she licked his neck and she giggled.

"When I'm done this story, Joe wants me to go to Utah," Sam told him.

"What's in Utah?" Jake wondered.

"More fluff," Sam sighed, causing Jake to really start to laugh.

"We'll see how you feel," Jake said.

Sam rolled back on her heels, looking up into his face.

"Oh will we."

"Our child is more important than any story," Jake raised an eyebrow.

Sam nodded.

"Especially a fluff one," Jake grinned.

Sam grinned back and kissed his mouth.

"How about if I take you to dinner and a movie tonight?" Jake asked her.

"I'd love it," Sam answered.

"Actually, I was asking the baby," Jake teased.

"Well he's not going anywhere without me for awhile," Sam said.

"Then I guess you're invited too," Jake responded and laughed when she hit him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"This is really your family?" Joe asked after reading Sam's finished story and viewing the photos.

"Yeah, scary isn't it?" Sam laughed.

Joe laughed with her.

"Our readers are going to love it," Joe said.

"I'm sure they will," Sam agreed. "I just want everyone to know what great firefighters they have watching out for them."

"This Quinn sounds unreal," Joe went on.

"He is unreal," Sam laughed. "I love him dearly, but he is definitely a pistol."

"How did his family react to his being the statue?" Joe asked.

Sam bit back a laugh. "His mother was mortified. The rest of the family wasn't too surprised, I don't think."

"They sound like a great family," Joe murmured, watching Sam.

"They are," she smiled softly.

"Now about this story in Utah," Joe changed the subject.

Sam raised her eyebrows and they went over the story.

"She's sorta a local girl who left to go teach there," Joe noted.

"How soon do you need me to go?" Sam wondered. "I have an ultrasound coming up to determine the sex of my baby."

Joe smiled.

"Do you care which?" Joe asked.

"No," Sam shook her head. "I have nieces and nephews through Jake and I love them all. The little boys are so much like their fathers, it's scary sometimes."

Sam couldn't help the smile. She loved the Ely brothers and their children.

"So you'll go to Utah shortly after your ultrasound?" Joe got back to business.

"Yes," Sam nodded. "As long as the doctor doesn't see anything that would prevent it."

Joe nodded. "I can live with that. Let me know."

"I will," Sam stood up and her hand cupped her rounded belly. She couldn't help the smile as she moved her hand over her belly.

Sam left the paper and got into her Mustang. She was heading home early today and wanted to spend some time with Jake.

She thought about Jen, vowing to call her today and set up a weekend to go and visit her friend. Jen was finishing up her last couple of years of veterinary school and living with Eric off campus. They would wait until Jen was out of college before they got married.

A bit later Sam pulled in to Three Ponies and parked the Mustang next to Quinn's Tahoe. She noticed that Jake's Avalanche wasn't there as she got out of her car.

She smooched to the horses as she crossed the yard. Sam missed not riding, but she would be grounded until the baby was born. She wondered if there was some way Jake could take her out to see how the Phantom was doing before winter kept them from it.

Sam pulled open the door and ran into a hard body.

"Hey Pinky," she heard Quinn's voice and took a step back to look up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Debi's got the kids down for their nap and I was hungry," Quinn explained. "I didn't want to disturb anyone. Dakota is teething and cranky, which makes Debi cranky." He grinned at her when she rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead and tell her I said that," his grin grew. "She said it herself this morning and tried to make up for it."

Sam waved her hand in the air. "I don't want details."

"Are you sure, Pinky?" Quinn teased. "I could go into great detail on what she did."

"Quinn," Sam hissed, slugging his arm.

Quinn laughed as he rubbed the spot where she had hit him.

"Hey, I'm heading into Darton to pick up my new SUV," Quinn told her. "Do you want to come with?"

"I didn't know you were getting a new car," Sam murmured.

"I'm not," Quinn teased. "I'm getting another SUV."

"Another Tahoe?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Quinn shook his head, grabbing her arm and steering her out the door. "Come with me and maybe I'll stop at Clara's and we can have an ice cream."

"Oh you are a sweet talker," Sam laughed, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and following him.

"You can buy since you insist on bringing that wussy pink backpack," Quinn told her, opening the passenger door of his Tahoe for her and helping her in.

"If it wasn't for this wussy pink backpack, as you call it," Sam informed him, "there wouldn't be a hot article on you and your family coming out in the Darton paper."

She raised her eyebrows at him when he looked over at her. He chuckled, backing up and then pulling out towards Darton.

"So did you get a picture of my best side?" Quinn asked, teasingly.

"I don't know about that but you were fully clothed for a change," Sam teased him back.

"Yeah, darn it," Quinn pretended to grouch, but he chuckled.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Where's Jake, do you know?" Sam asked as Quinn drove into town.

"The cinch went on his saddle," Quinn told her.

"Did he get hurt?" Sam yelped.

"Just his pride," Quinn chuckled and flinched when Sam swatted him. "So he went into town to buy a new one."

"You don't have extra cinches?" Sam wondered.

"Sure we do," Quinn glanced at her. "He's too picky for the extras. He has to have a certain kind."

Sam nodded.

"Maybe he can join us at Clara's afterwards," Sam murmured.

"This is our date, Sammy," Quinn pouted. "Now why would you want to invite him along?"

Sam snorted.

"Maybe because he's my husband?" Sam asked.

"So what?" Quinn grinned at her. "Remember, love the one you're with."

"Do you really think that's going to work with either of our spouses?" Sam laughed.

"I won't tell if you don't," Quinn raised an eyebrow at her.

Sam shook her head at him and he laughed. They soon pulled into the dealership and Quinn parked his Tahoe.

Sam got out and stood for a moment to get her balance before slinging her pink backpack over her shoulder.

"Are you going to miss it?" Sam asked Quinn when he finally got out of the Tahoe.

"Yeah, it's been a good vehicle," Quinn nodded, putting his arm around her.

"We sure had fun in it," Sam touched the black SUV.

"Oh really?" Quinn burst out laughing. "Not as much fun as we could have had, Pinky."

Sam rolled her eyes, then spied the other man who came out of the dealership.

"Darrell!" Sam squealed, launching herself at him. He caught her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"How ya been, darlin'?" Darrell held her close to him. "You've gained a few pounds since the last time I saw you."

"Women tend to do that when they're pregnant," Sam sassed him and he laughed.

He met Quinn's smile over Sam's head with a smile of his own. It was good to have her back.

"Are you married?" Sam asked him when he put her down.

"Not yet though I am engaged," Darrell said. "I got engaged while you were, ah…"

Sam nodded, sighing. She jumped when Quinn's arm came around her again. She looked up to meet his eyes and he could see the tears pricking the edges of hers.

"Pinky couldn't resist being the first female in my new vehicle so she came with me," Quinn said to Darrell.

"Pinky?" Darrell started to laugh.

"She's still hauling around that wussy pink backpack," Quinn pointed it out.

"You had that thing in grade school," Darrell grinned.

"It's a perfectly good backpack," Sam grumbled.

"Yeah for a five year old," Quinn laughed, ignoring her when she hit him.

"I hear you won some big award, huh?" Darrell broke in.

"Yeah," Sam nodded and elbowed Quinn. "Even with a pink backpack."

"That's _wussy_ pink backpack, Pinky," Quinn grinned. "Get it right."

"Are you ready to get your new car?" Darrell hated to break them up, but he knew why they were there.

"See?" Sam gave it back to Quinn. "He called it a car too."

"What does he know?" Quinn said, laughing when Darrell gave him a look.

Sam couldn't help rolling her eyes again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"This is your new car?" Sam looked over the big black vehicle.

"SUV, Pinky," Quinn rolled his eyes in exaggeration.

"Whatever," Sam showed him how it was done, rolling her eyes and sighing.

Quinn and Darrell snorted.

"Anyway yes, this is my new SUV," Quinn told her. "Cool, huh?"

"I think I like the Tahoe better," Sam looked up at him.

"What?" Quinn yelped. "Sammy, this is a cool car."

"Car!" Sam punched his arm. "Ha! You called it a car."

"She's got you there, bro," Darrell grinned.

"Just because her bad use of the English language finally got to me," Quinn said, laughing when she hit him.

"Are you getting a personalized plate?" Sam asked Quinn.

"I hadn't planned on it no," Quinn told her. "Why?"

"I have an idea for you," Sam responded, grabbing a piece of paper and writing on it. When she was done, she handed it to Quinn.

_HMMCK STFFR_

Darrell looked at it and it was obvious he didn't get it. Quinn barked out a laugh, obviously getting it.

"Now Sammy..," Quinn began.

Sam's phone rang and she knew by the ringtone that it was Jake.

"Quinn's a pain in the butt," she said as she answered.

"Hey," Jake heard Quinn's voice say in the background.

"Brat, you've known him for eighteen years and you're just finding this out?" Jake asked with a laugh.

"No, I've know it for eighteen years, I'm just saying it out loud now," Sam laughed with her husband. She loved to hear him laugh.

"Where are you?" Jake wondered. "I saw your car in the yard but couldn't find you anywhere."

"Quinn kidnapped me," Sam stuck her tongue out at Jake's brother when he started to laugh.

Quinn wiggled his fingers, asking for Sam's phone. Sam sighed and gave Quinn the phone.

"Hey Jakey, I offered your wife something better than you could," Quinn told him, holding the phone out of Sam's reach when she tried to grab it back.

"Oh?" Jake asked. "What's that?"

"Ice cream," Quinn laughed. "Don't you know pregnant women will do anything for ice cream?"

"Even go someplace with you?" Jake asked.

"Who is this and what have you done with Jake?" Quinn said.

Sam and Darrell looked at each other.

"Now might be a good time for you to roll your eyes, darlin'," Darrell laughed.

Sam started to laugh.

"Jakey made a joke," Quinn explained to them.

"Jake can be very funny," Sam defended her husband.

"Can I speak with my wife?" Jake asked his brother.

"Yeah, yeah," Quinn handed Sam back the phone.

"Do I get brownie points for defending you?" Sam almost cooed.

Quinn pretended to put his finger down his throat. Darrell snorted. He had forgotten how the Elys and Sam were around each other.

"Brat," Jake groaned.

"What?" Sam pretended innocence. "So do I?"

"'Course," Jake told her. "You can cash in your brownie points later when you get home."

"Promise?" Sam's voice dropped.

Quinn's and Darrell's eyes met knowingly.

"Yeah," Jake answered.

"I do think I love you, Jake Ely," Sam couldn't help the grin.

"I adore you, Samantha Ely," Jake told her.

"You better," Sam responded.

"I'll show you how much when you get home," Jake promised.

"You're on, cowboy," Sam smiled into her phone.

"Gosh, I'm going to puke," Quinn groaned.

Sam hit him once she hung up with Jake.

Darrell brought them back to his desk so Quinn could fill out the papers. Quinn was smiling the whole time, Sam saw. He was excited about his new _car_. She could see it in his face.

"Ready, Pinky?" Quinn asked when he had signed all the papers and Darrell had handed him the keys.

"Sure," Sam stood up, gripping the chair as she wobbled.

Both Darrell and Quinn reached out to steady her. She smiled her thanks.

"Don't be a stranger," Sam said to Darrell as she hugged him.

"Have your husband call me and we'll all go out," Darrell returned her hug.

"I'll call you," Sam told him.

"Okay, darlin'," Darrell grinned. "Forget the spouses, we'll go out."

Quinn and Sam snorted. Darrell looked at them both.

"Sorry," Sam laughed. "Quinn already beat you to that line."

The three of them laughed together.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Sam heard Quinn's snort and gave him a baleful stare. She was standing next to his new FJ Cruiser and wondering how she was going to get into it.

"Don't make fun of the pregnant person," Sam warned him.

"Now Pinky would I do that?" Quinn chuckled.

"Will you quit calling me Pinky?" Sam almost shouted, putting her hands on her hips.

Quinn actually flinched and Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry, Quinn," Sam told him. "The pregnant person has raging hormones right now."

"I'm used to it, Sammy," Quinn gave her a soft smile. "I went through it with Debs three times."

"And you lived to tell about it?" Sam teased.

"She likes what I've got," Quinn teased back.

Sam waved her hand in the air. "Too many details."

"You saw it for yourself, Pinky," Quinn grinned an infuriating grin.

"Yeah, with a hammock covering it," Sam reminded him.

"I can show you now, if you wanna see it," Quinn's fingers went to the zipper of his jeans.

Sam crossed her arms and looked.

Surprised, Quinn burst out laughing, having expected her to cover her eyes.

"Faker," Sam giggled.

"You know Jakey and Debi wouldn't be pleased," Quinn cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What happened to love the one you're with?" Sam wondered with a saucy smile.

Quinn just laughed, picking her up and placing her on the front seat of his new FJ.

"There," Quinn said, helping her to buckle her shoulder harness. "Otherwise I'd be afraid we'd be here all day waiting for you to get in. Don't want Jakey thinking you left him for me."

"He knows better," Sam gave it right back to him. "You'd drive me crazy."

Quinn chuckled and ducked out of the way when Sam made to hit him. He shut her door and went around to the driver's side.

Sam waved at Darrell through the window and smiled when Darrell waved back at her. Quinn got in next to her.

Sam was looking in the backseat.

"Scouting out the backseat for us, Pinky?" Quinn asked as he turned key to start the FJ.

"No," Sam swatted him. "I'm wondering how does one get back there."

"If you want to join me in the backseat, I'll help you figure it out," Quinn teased.

"I'm already pregnant," Sam pointed out.

Quinn laughed.

"Open your door," Quinn instructed her.

"Why?" Sam eyed him suspiciously. "Are you going to boot me out?"

Quinn laughed. "Will you just open it?"

Sam opened the door and looked at Quinn.

"See that handle there?" Quinn leaned over her to point.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, hitting Quinn's chin.

"Ow," Quinn threw his head back and checked his teeth with his tongue.

Sam rubbed the top of her head. "Ow."

"You're ow-ing?" Quinn yelped. "I think I bit my tongue."

"I think you bit my head," Sam told him.

"Anyway, that's the lever to open the back doors," Quinn informed her.

"Oh okay," Sam took a look at Quinn to make sure he wasn't in the way before she nodded her head again. Quinn snorted.

Then he noticed how tired Sam looked around the eyes.

"Let's get you home," Quinn said.

"Oh no, you promised me ice cream," Sam reminded him.

"You look tired," Quinn said, pulling out.

"I'm never too tired for ice cream," Sam shook her head. "You're not wheedling out of it Quinn Ely."

"Okay, Pinky," Quinn laughed. "I'll take you for ice cream. Don't blame me if you fall face down in the middle of it."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Quinn pulled his SUV into the Three Ponies yard and parked in front of the big stone barn. He glanced at the sleeping woman next to him and smiled. He had been right, she had practically fallen asleep face first into her ice cream sundae.

Quinn got out of the FJ and went around to open the passenger door. He undid Sam's seatbelt and picked her up, kicking the door shut when he had her comfortably in his arms. She snuggled into his chest and he had to smile down at her. She was certainly sweet.

He had barely started across the yard when the front door opened and Jake came out. Quinn smiled at his brother.

"Is she all right?" Jake asked.

"She's fine, just tired," Quinn assured him. "Normal pregnancy stuff as much as I can see."

Quinn passed Jake's wife over to him. Sam murmured Jake's name and nuzzled into his neck.

"She certainly knows who you are, even asleep," Quinn chuckled.

Jake got her comfortable in his arms and nodded.

"Did she eat anything besides ice cream?" Jake wondered.

"I made her order some of Clara's chicken," Quinn told him. "She ate most of it before insisting on the ice cream. She had a few bites of that and that's when she fell asleep."

"Thanks Quinn," Jake met his brother's eyes.

"Not a problem, Jakey," Quinn responded. "You know I love Sammy."

Jake nodded and started towards the main house. Quinn watched him go for a few moments, then went towards the home he shared with Debi and their three kids.

"Is she okay, Jake?" Maxine asked when Jake brought Sam into the house.

"Quinn says she's just tired," Jake answered.

"She looks exhausted," Maxine stated. "Quinn should know better than to let her get that fatigued."

"Oh I'm sure he tried to keep her reined in, but you know Sam," Jake chuckled and went down the hallway to the room he and Sam shared.

Jake laid her gently on the bed and shut the door behind him. Sam's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. Jake could see she wasn't fully awake.

"Hey," he smiled at her as he came back to the bed.

"Where's Quinn?" Sam mumbled.

"Not here," Jake chuckled. "I'm sure he's with his own wife."

"Oh," Sam shut her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep yet," Jake told her. "I need to get your clothes off."

Sam mumbled something that Jake couldn't understand. Her eyes stayed shut. He tried getting her to sit up, but she was limp in his arms.

Jake grinned as he got her clothes off and pulled the sheets and covers up over her naked body. They had teased each other earlier about wanting to make love to each other, but Jake realized it wasn't going to happen that night.

Jake stripped out of his clothes and got into bed with Sam. Since it was still relatively early, Jake grabbed his laptop and booted it up.

Sam settled into his side, her magnificent butt up against him. He couldn't resist running his hand over the roundness of it.

Sighing, he concentrated on his computer and the webpages he scrolled through looking for the latest beef prices.

When he was done, he shut down his laptop and put it on the table next to the bed. Then he took his beautiful wife in his arms, spooning with her. She wiggled her butt into him and he sighed again.

His hand came around her waist, rubbing the rounded belly and his child within. Jake kissed his wife's bare shoulder and fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Jake woke up the next morning. Sam was still sleeping next to him, spooning with him.

"Why are you frowning, sweetie?" Sam murmured with a yawn.

"No reason," Jake brought her closer to him, tightening his arms around her.

"You ready to find out what we're having today?" Sam yawned again, leaning forward so she could kiss his mouth.

"Yeah," Jake nodded, kissing her back. "It doesn't matter to me though."

"I know, me either," Sam's kiss deepened.

His hand snaked out to tangle in her hair, pulling her towards him as his mouth found hers. She felt his tongue on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him, her own tongue snaking out to dance and twist with his.

She started to whimper as she kissed him, her body arching towards him in an attempt to get as close to him as she could. Jake held her to him as he continued to kiss her.

Her hands touched him on his arms, his face, through his black Shoshone hair, wherever she could reach him. She felt herself becoming engulfed by the flames of her desire.

"Jake," Sam gasped out, her hands in his black hair.

"Your whole family heard me didn't they?" Sam glanced up at him from under her bangs.

"Unless they've suddenly been struck deaf," Jake chuckled.

She swatted him then leaned over him and licked his chocolate brown nipples.

Sam tugged on them with her lips before taking one between her teeth. Jake shivered, but tried not to move. Her eyes met his and she could see the humor in his dark brown eyes.

"Just don't bite it off, Brat," Jake warned her. "I might not nurse our kid with them, but I kinda like them."

Sam burst out laughing and she bounced up and down on his stomach as Jake laughed with her.

He held her close to him, his large hands caressing her. Jake loved how she snuggled into his neck, her soft breath tickling the skin.

Sam could see the goosebumps on his dark skin as she breathed. She smiled against him, causing even more goosebumps.

He caught her lips with his. His hands roamed over her back, up to tangle in her hair.

"I love you sweetheart," Jake told her after they had made love. Both of his hands stroked up her sides.

"I adore you, husband," Sam whispered.

Jake lay next to her and Sam gathered him into her arms. It humbled him to know he was going to be a father.

My gosh, he honestly couldn't imagine being a father with anyone else besides the woman next to him. He thanked whatever divine intervention that had brought them back together again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Jake was tucking in his shirt the next morning when Sam came in from the shower. The first thing he noticed was that her belly seemed to have grown overnight. His child in her belly was very pronounced.

She seemed very self-conscious when her eyes slipped to his. Sam was looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

Jake watched as she got dressed, noticing that she slipped on a pair a maternity jeans for the first time. Her shirt fit tightly over her burgeoning belly. To Jake, she was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and her pregnancy only made her more beautiful to him.

He crept up behind her, his arms coming around her chest as he leaned over to kiss her neck. Sam shivered.

"What are you doing?" Sam wondered.

"Kissing the most beautiful woman on the planet," Jake informed her.

"You're lying," Sam shook her head.

"Brat, you don't need to fish for compliments," he said as he ran his lips up and down her neck. Sam shivered some more. "I find you beautiful." His large hand rubbed her belly under her shirt, his palm flat against her rounded stomach.

"You're told to say that in the _Daddy Handbook_, aren't you?" Sam accused with a laugh.

"There's a _Daddy Handbook_?" Jake chuckled, his lips grabbing her ear lobe.

She felt his tongue swirl around the inside of her ear. She shuddered.

"Jake," Sam gasped.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy I find you?" Jake's fingers teased her as his voice was directly in her ear.

Sam could only shake her head at this point. Her head was thrown back into his chest, his lips trailed up and down her exposed neck.

"You're so beautiful," Jake told her, his voice soft and tender.

Sam shook her head and she heard his chuckle.

"You're beautiful, Brat," Jake told her again. She could hear the laughter in his voice.

"My gosh, Jake," Sam managed, overcome with her love for him.

Sam turned in his arms then, wrapping her arms around his neck as she nuzzled into his lips. She had to turn her body slightly so her belly didn't get in the way.

"How cool is it that we're going to find out what we're having today?" Sam said against his mouth.

"Very cool," Jake agreed. He honestly didn't care what it was as long as his wife and it were healthy. In that order.

"Sammy!" Bryan greeted her when she and Jake came into the kitchen. "Great article."

"Thanks," Sam smiled at him, then smiled up at Jake when he pulled a chair out for her.

She took a plate from the pile on the table and spooned some eggs onto it. Then she added a waffle, drizzling syrup over it.

"You definitely got my best side, Pinky," Quinn teased, raising an eyebrow.

"What side?" Sam's fork paused as she looked at him. "Did I take a picture of you?"

Nate flipped the paper to Sam and she put her fork down to look.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam yelped. "They printed the picture of you and your hose."

"What?" Jake wondered, looking over her shoulder as the others laughed.

"Oh for…," Jake muttered, looking at Quinn. "Dad's going to love that."

"He's already seen it," Nate laughed.

"What did he do?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Rolled his eyes," Bryan told her with a laugh. "You're a bad influence on this family, Sammy."

Sam stuck her tongue out at him before picking up her fork and taking a bite of the waffle.

Bryan stuck his tongue out at her and the two of them laughed together.

"Seriously though," Nate got their attention. "It's a great article. I can see why you won that prize."

Sam's fork shook as she trembled. She was overcome with emotion at his praise.

"Th-th-thank you," Sam told him.

"Anytime little sis," Nate smiled at her. "You deserve it. You're a great journalist."

Nate met Jake's eyes over Sam's head and the two exchanged much with that look. Jake was appreciative that his brothers loved Sam so much.

"How come Jakey didn't braid your hair for you today?" Nate asked. Jake's mouth twitched.

"We were busy," Jake grinned.

Sam blushed.

Jake's brothers grinned.

Sam blushed a bit more.

"You already got her pregnant, Jakey," Quinn teased. "Why are you trying to do more?"

"It doesn't work like that little man," Bryan joined in. "Once they're pregnant, you can't put any more in there."

Jake rolled his eyes and sat down next to Sam with his food.

"They?" Sam raised her eyebrows at him. "Does Cara know about _they_?"

"Figure of speech, Sammy," Bryan said with a grin.

"Uh huh," Sam murmured.

"Sammy!" Bryan yelped. The other three men laughed. Sam giggled.

"So what are you guys up to today?" Jake asked.

"We'll check the herd, then do some more work on the house," Nate answered.

"My house?" Sam asked.

The Ely men snorted.

Sam looked at Jake and gave him a sassy grin. "Well yours too, sweetie."

Quinn barked out a laugh. "Sweetie?"

Jake just gave him a look.

"Yes, we're gonna work on your house, Pinky," Quinn told her. "We're going to try and get the skylights in today."

"We're going to try, but there's so darn many of them," Nate teased.

"So it's wrong that I like sunlight?" Sam snapped.

Jake put a hand on her thigh under the table. Sam took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm sorry," she smiled at Nate.

"It's okay, Sammy," Nate grinned back at her. "Vanis has been pregnant three times. I know the drill by now."

"I'm still sorry," Sam told him.

"Not a problem," Nate said. "I'll braid your hair since your husband didn't care enough to."

Sam snorted as Jake's mouth twitched.

"Come sit on my lap," Nate told her.

"Look out Jakey," Quinn grinned. "Nate's trying to steal Pinky."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Sam said to him as she sat on Nate's lap. Jake watched them with a smile. He figured Sam and his brothers would continue to tease each other for the rest of their lives.

She felt Nate's hands comb through her thick hair before he started plaiting it.

"Do you have a tie?" Nate remembered to ask.

Sam held out her wrist which had her hair band on it.

"Good thing you know how to do this when Nicole and Darby get older, huh?" Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm glad Adam taught me when I was younger," Nate responded. "Of course, it helped when I picked up girls too."

Sam's mouth fell open as the four guys started to laugh.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Sam lay on the table in the doctor's office as the doctor squeezed gel on her bare stomach.

"Oh," Sam grimaced.

"I'm sorry it's cold," the doctor smiled at her.

Sam glanced up at Jake who gave her a quick smile. She could tell he was nervous.

The doctor put the wand on Sam's belly and turned to the screen next to her. Suddenly a quick almost thumping sound filled the room. Sam's and Jake's eyes flew to those of the doctor. She grinned at them.

"That's your baby's heartbeat," she explained to the expecting parents.

"Really?" Sam's eyes welled up with tears.

_Oh my gosh, that was her baby! _

Sam was stunned as she listened. She glanced up at Jake again and saw that he too was emotional, but trying to hide it.

Sam reached up to grasp his hand, giving his fingers a squeeze.

Jake looked stunned at the screen.

_My gosh, that was his child's heartbeat!_

Jake was overwhelmed at it all. His child was alive in Sam's body. The magnitude of it all humbled and staggered him.

He vaguely felt Sam's hand give his fingers a squeeze. His eyes took in her serene face. The love he felt for this woman was too much for him. If someone asked him to describe it, he wouldn't be able to. Even if words were his thing, he'd never be able to put words to what he felt.

Jake would love Sam for the rest of his life for the gift she was giving him. A child. His child.

"It's a boy," the doctor brought Jake out of his reverie.

"A boy?" Sam sounded happy. "How can you tell?"

Both the doctor and Jake shot her a surprised look.

"No, I don't mean _that_," Sam laughed. "All I see is a blob. Point it out to me."

Jake had to admit to himself that he couldn't see it either, but he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Right here," the doctor pointed at the screen. "This little thing here?"

Sam nodded. Jake still couldn't really see anything.

"That's the little guy's penis," the doctor smiled. "Do you see it Jake?"

_No!_

"Uh, uh," Jake stammered.

"It can be difficult to see," the doctor told him.

_Oh great, my son's got the first dinky penis in the Ely family. Won't the rest of them love that!_

Sam's snort got his attention.

She was looking up at him the laughter dancing in her eyes. Sam bit her lip to keep the laughter inside. Jake's mouth twitched and the two of them exchanged much with their eyes.

_I love you Brat._

_Can you believe that's our son?_

_I don't see it._

_I know. You should have paid better attention in the sixth grade._

Jake choked back a laugh and Sam giggled. The doctor looked up at the two of them, smiling softly at the couple. She printed out a couple of pictures for them to take home.

"Your baby's first pictures," the doctor handed the prints to Jake.

"Thanks," Jake told her, clutching the pictures in his large hands.

"Do you have any questions?" the doctor asked them.

"Everything looked okay?" Sam almost whispered.

Jake looked first at her, then at the doctor.

"Everything looked perfectly normal," the doctor assured them both. "You have a healthy baby. You just keep doing what you're doing and you'll continue to do fine.

"If anything changes, any new pains, cramping, you let me know."

Sam nodded as did Jake.

"Can I fly?" Sam asked.

The doctor looked at her.

"I have a story to do in Utah," Sam explained.

"A short flight like that should be fine," the doctor said. "You can do anything you normally do," she looked up at Jake. She ignored the fact that Jake colored, but she caught Sam's eye, amused.

"Again, any pain, cramps, changes during that and I want to know about it," the doctor told Sam.

Sam nodded, trying not to grin. She glanced at Jake who looked so uncomfortable.

The doctor gave her a nod, glanced at Jake and left the room.

"Are you as stunned as I am?" Sam asked him, getting off the table.

Jake shook himself and helped her. Sam pulled the waistband of her jeans up and tugged her top back over her belly.

"Yeah," Jake answered. "Hearing the heartbeat was something else."

"A good something else?" Sam wondered.

"Brat, you're carrying my child," Jake's voice held awe.

"Yeah?" Sam gave him a smile.

"I can't describe what that means to me," Jake shook his head, putting his arm around her shoulders and giving the top of head a kiss. "I can't describe what you mean to me."

Sam's bottom lip trembled. Sometimes he was incredibly sweet. She loved him an awful lot.

"You mean the world to me, Jake," Sam's voice held her emotion. "I love you so much."

"I adore you, Brat," Jake told her.

Sam stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. She nibbled on his lips as he pressed his soft lips to hers.

"Hungry?" Jake asked.

"Always," Sam nodded. "This little one has me famished."

Jake smiled softly at her and she could see the love he had for her in his eyes.

They left the doctor's office, Sam now clutching the pictures. Jake held the passenger door open for her, then shut it once she was settled. He went around to the driver's side and got in behind the wheel.

He pulled out and turned towards town.

"Oh!" Sam yelped.

Jake slammed on the brakes.

"What's wrong?" he turned to her, his heart in his throat.

"Nothing," Sam assured him. "I was just going to say we have to think of a name for _him_."

"Him," Jake smiled, meeting her eyes. "We're going to have a son."

"I hope he's cute like you," Sam told him and smiled when Jake colored.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Sam sat back as the plane climbed into the sky. She was thinking of her husband when she should have been thinking over questions she was going to ask the woman she was supposed to interview in Utah.

During dinner, after they had found out about their son, Jake and Sam had tossed out names for him. Neither of them seemed to like any of them.

"Our baby is going to be nameless," Sam had sighed.

Jake snorted. "We'll figure something out before he's born I'm sure. We have some months left."

"At least we know how we can decorate the baby's room," Sam nodded.

"A boy," Jake said in awe.

"Just what the world needs," Sam teased. "Another Ely boy going after their women."

Jake's jaw had dropped before he started to laugh.

"Now I wasn't like that," Jake reminded her.

"No, thank goodness," Sam nodded. "You were mine almost from the start."

She turned to look away.

"I was yours from the age of six," Jake said softly, knowing instinctively what she was thinking of. "You're mine again in this life and the next."

Sam's eyes swung to his. Even in the dimness of the restaurant she could see the softness.

"I love you," Sam whispered.

"I adore you, Brat," Jake countered.

It wasn't until they were on their way home that Sam spied the sign.

"Parker!" Sam almost screamed.

"What?" Jake's head swung towards hers.

"Parker," Sam pointed back towards the sign. "Parker Ely."

"For our son?" Jake asked.

Sam was nodding vigorously.

"Parker," Jake murmured, trying it. "Parker Ely."

He liked it. Sam could see it in his face.

"What about his mid…," Jake began.

"Parker Jacob Ely," Sam finished.

Jake's eyes widened in surprise. Sam had crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him.

"There's nothing else it could be," Sam informed him.

Jake's mouth twitched. My gosh, she was so stubborn sometimes.

Jake hadn't said anything until he had pulled the Avalanche into Three Ponies.

"I like it," he told her as he turned off the truck.

"Good, cuz that's what his name's gonna be," Sam giggled and Jake laughed.

"I do love you sweetheart," Jake murmured.

"Good because I love you bunches," Sam had murmured back leaning over to kiss him.

Now, she smiled as she got out a pen and started scribbling questions she was going to ask the woman she was going to interview.

According to the notes she already had, the woman was a Paiute from Nevada. She had lived in the county next to Darton most of her life before moving to Utah last summer.

Sam made notes to ask her about the Paiute or Ute as they were sometimes known. Darn, she should have asked Mac if he knew anything about them.

She glanced out the window of the plane and thought that maybe she could call him on her cell phone once the plane was at cruising altitude.

Sam went back to her notes, jotting down her ideas. She heard the ding of the _Fasten Your Seatbelt Sign _going off and pulled out her cell.

"Samantha," Mac greeted her when he answered her call.

"Hi Mac," Sam couldn't help the smile. "How are you?"

"The better question would be how are you?" Mac countered.

"I'm great," Sam assured him.

"The little one?" Mac asked.

"He's great too," Sam answered.

"You need to know something about the Paiute?" Mac wondered.

Sam should be used to it. Mac always seemed intuitive just as Jake was able to read her mind at times.

"Yes, if you can give me any information," Sam responded.

"We have always been friendly with the Paiute," Mac told her. "Mostly." He chuckled and Sam did too.

"We shared some of our land with them in the Great Basin," Mac went on. "One of their chiefs was Winnemucca."

"Really?" Sam asked. "I always thought he might have been Shoshone."

"Not so," Mac said. "The Paiute were also friendly with the Bannock tribe up in Idaho though the Bannocks ended up merging with the Shoshone to form the Shoshone Bannock tribe."

"Those are the Sho-Bans, right?" Sam murmured, writing all this down.

"Correct," Mac smiled even though Sam couldn't see it. He liked that Jake's wife was interested in their heritage. Sometimes she seemed more interested than his grandson that she was married to.

"Did the Shoshone and Paiute ever intermarry?" Sam asked.

Mac hesitated. He knew she had no idea where she was going. He shut his eyes for a moment to figure out what to tell her.

"Some did," Mac told her eventually. "I know of one couple that almost did, but called it off."

"If they had married, which tribe would be the dominant one?" Sam wondered.

"She was more active in her tribe," Mac murmured. "He wasn't that interested in his heritage."

"Sounds like Jake sometimes," Sam laughed.

_Oh Samantha, if you only knew. _


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Sam managed to fit her belly behind the wheel of the rental car and strap herself in. Today she was going out to the Paiute reservation to interview the woman. Sam had touched base with her the day before and they had set up a time for Sam to come out.

Sam had had a bit of sickness that morning, but it had disappeared. She had eaten some toast at the hotel restaurant and she felt stronger. Parker tired her out a lot now.

_Parker._

Sam couldn't help the smile as she drove towards the reservation.

_Parker Jacob Ely._

She put one hand on her belly and started talking to her son. Sam talked a lot to her baby and she hoped he would come to know her voice.

Her smile turned soft as she thought of all the times that Jake also spoke to their son. Many times he would stop to talk to him while they were making love. Sometimes, if the two of them were alone, he would just bend over and tell his son hello. Jake always kissed her belly which made Sam's heart flip in her chest.

Most of the time just thinking about Jake still made her heart flip in her chest. She loved him dearly and always had. She was heartbroken about the time they had been apart, but thankfully it had all worked out in the end and she was now expecting his child. The first of many.

Sam pulled onto the reservation and followed the directions that the woman had given her the night before. It wasn't long before she found the building and parked in front of it.

Sam groaned as she eased her body out from the rental car. She wished for the navy Avalanche rental she had ended up with in Hawaii. It would be a bit harder to get into, but much easier to get out of than the smaller car.

She looked around, wondering if she could take pictures. She needed to ask before she did. Sam knew some Indians were reluctant to have their picture taken and it was considered rude to take any without asking first.

The Paiute reservation looked very similar to the Shoshone one that Mac lived on. It wasn't as poor as some, but it certainly wasn't lavish.

She rubbed her belly, then started towards the building. Sam knocked and waited.

The woman who answered her knock was stunning to Sam. She was darker than Jake and his brothers. Her hair was black, her dark brown eyes were round and huge in her face. She looked at Sam as if she should know her. Sam could see the confusion in the other woman's face.

"You must be Samantha," the woman said, greeting her.

"Yes," Sam nodded. "LaDawna?"

"Everyone usually just calls me Dawn," Dawn told her. "Have we met?"

"No," Sam shook her head. "I don't believe so."

"You look familiar to me for some reason," Dawn murmured. She gave her head a small shake. "Come on in."

Sam went inside, following the other woman. Sam saw the building was a classroom. She looked around it.

"This is just for the pre-kindergarten kids," Dawn said. "We also have a grade, middle and high school on the reservation."

"What made you decide to come here and teach?" Sam asked.

"These are my people," Dawn shrugged.

"But your tribe is in Nevada, isn't it?" Sam inquired.

"Yes," Dawn nodded slowly. "I needed to get away from Nevada and this seemed like the best solution at the time."

Sam didn't ask what it was that Dawn felt she had to get away from. If she decided to tell Sam, it would be her decision.

While they talked, Sam couldn't get over the fact that Dawn seemed preoccupied with her. Sam caught her staring at her several times before she answered the question posed to her.

"Where did you go to college?" Sam asked.

"Great Basin College in Elko," Dawn responded.

Sam froze and looked at Dawn.

"Really?"

"Graduated almost three years ago," Dawn nodded.

It was Sam's turn to stare at Dawn. Her hands started to shake and she couldn't help rubbing her belly with her left hand trying to calm herself. Unknown to Sam, her diamond blazed at the movement, drawing Dawn's eyes to it.

Dawn felt the coldness in her chest as her eyes slowly moved to lock with Sam's.

"It's you," both women whispered at the same time.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The two women stared at each other. Sam felt very fat, very ugly and very, very white.

Dawn saw a beautiful, pregnant woman in front of her. She had recognized that ring. That ring and all it stood for had made her break off her engagement to Jake. That Sam was wearing it and a wedding band and being pregnant, spoke volumes to Dawn.

"He's well?" Dawn's voice cracked as she asked.

Sam nodded, not sure she could speak yet.

"When are you due?"

"End of May, early June," Sam responded.

Dawn wondered if it was Jake's. Sam read it in her eyes and nodded.

"We just found out we're having a son," Sam told her.

"That's great," Dawn nodded. "Congratulations."

She meant it.

"I'm glad he's happy," Dawn said.

"Are you happy, Dawn?" Sam had to ask.

"Yes," Dawn nodded, a small smile on her face. To Sam, it lit up her face, making her so beautiful it took her breath away. She could see why Jake had fallen in love with her and it made Sam feel totally inadequate and unattractive next to her.

"I don't think he ever really stopped loving you," Dawn told her.

"He loved you," Sam said.

"I know he did," Dawn responded. "But not the same way he loved you."

Sam didn't argue with her. Jake had basically told her the same thing.

"Funny how life is, huh?" Sam shook her head with a smile.

"No kidding," Dawn smiled back at her. "When did you two get back together?"

Sam hated that question. She didn't want to hurt the other woman.

"Last summer," Sam said, evasively.

Somehow Dawn seemed to know.

"I'm happy for him," Dawn murmured. "For both of you. I could never compete with you."

Sam bit back a laugh. Did this woman have no idea how beautiful she was?

"He was going to marry you," Sam reminded her.

"He would have been miserable," Dawn responded with a shrug. "So would I. I've met someone and we're getting married in May as soon as school is done for the year."

"That's wonderful," Sam's smile was bright. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Dawn replied. "Hopefully this time next year, I'll be in your condition."

Sam laughed, rubbing her belly. She felt a response from her son and her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Oh!"

"Are you all right?" Dawn asked, concerned.

"He moved," Sam barely whispered, concentrating on the little baby inside of her.

"Is that the first time?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," Sam nodded, feeling her baby move again. She couldn't help the smile. Gosh she needed to tell Jake!

Dawn could see it on her face. She frowned, examining her feelings and finding that she didn't care. Her frown became a soft smile at the realization.

"I'll step outside if you want to call him," Dawn offered.

Sam's startled gaze met Dawn's.

"Thank you, but I'll wait," Sam told her. "We should finish this."

Sam asked Dawn a few more questions and then asked if she could take a couple of pictures. Dawn nodded and Sam reached down to take her camera out of her pink backpack.

"Oh how cute," Dawn saw the _My Little Pony_ backpack. "I had one when I was a kid." She gave Sam a sideways look.

"It's the one I had when I started kindergarten," Sam explained with a grin. "I get a lot of flak from Quinn for having it. Then and now."

The two women laughed. They both knew what Quinn was like.

Sam directed Dawn on where to be and Dawn followed her directions. She posed as Sam asked her to so it didn't look like she was posing.

Afterwards, Sam asked if it would be okay to take a few pictures around the reservation. Dawn was impressed that Sam asked first and told her so.

"I understand about rudeness," Sam said. "Mac has explained some Indian ways to me. To all of us."

Dawn nodded and the two of them went outside. Dawn walked her around, answering her questions as Sam snapped pictures.

Finally, Sam thought she had everything she needed and the two women walked back to Sam's rental. Sam put the camera into the pink backpack and put it into the car.

"Thank you Dawn," Sam told the other woman.

"You'll tell him hello from me?" Dawn asked.

Sam nodded. "He'll be happy to know that you're doing well."

"I really am happy for you both, Sam," Dawn said again. "I'm one who believes that things work out the way they are supposed to."

"I do too," Sam responded. "I didn't cheat on Jake, by the way. I was drugged and the victim of date rape."

"I read your article," Dawn told her. "Though I didn't realize it was you at the time. It was good."

"Thanks," Sam murmured.

"Good luck with your baby," Dawn said.

"Thank you," Sam said again. "Good luck to you in your marriage."

"Thanks," Dawn replied.

Sam gave a nod and got into her car, shutting the door. The two women exchanged small smiles and waves before Sam pulled away.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Hi sweetie," Sam called Jake on the flight.

"Hey," Jake answered. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine," Sam assured him. She wasn't sure if she should tell him about Dawn now or in person.

"Something's wrong," Jake said, his voice soft in her ear. He knew her too well.

Sam sighed, glancing around to make sure nobody was listening to her.

"I need to tell you about the person I interviewed," Sam told him.

"What about them?" Jake's voice got gruff. "Did they hurt you? Did someone make a pass at you?"

"No," Sam bit back a laugh. "Jake, I'm pregnant. Nobody's going to make a pass at me in this condition."

"Well, I don't know about that, Brat," Jake chuckled and the sound of it made her melt. "I make a pass at you just about every night."

"Yeah, but you're told to in the _Daddy Handbook_," Sam teased.

"Trust me, Samantha Anne," Jake's voice was almost a caress. "If I didn't want to, nothing in the _Daddy Handbook_ could make me."

"I'll let you prove it to me when I get home," Sam murmured.

They both sighed at the same time.

"So who's this person you interviewed," Jake asked and Sam sighed again.

"It was Dawn," Sam told him.

The silence seemed endless to Sam.

"Are you still there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Jake answered. She heard him swallow. "Uh, how is she?"

"She wanted me to tell you that she's fine," Sam said. "She's getting married too."

"That's good," Jake responded. "I should have realized it was her when you told me what the interview was about."

"Don't, Jake," Sam pleaded. "It was okay. Really."

"Okay," Jake murmured.

"I never thought she'd be as beautiful as she is," Sam's voice was low.

"You're more beautiful," Jake assured her.

"Oh Jake," he heard the amusement in her voice.

"I'm not saying that because the _Daddy Handbook_ tells me to either," Jake said with a chuckle. "I'm saying it because it's true."

"Thank you, but she is breathtakingly beautiful," Sam told him. "I'm fat, clumsy, have weird colored hair and am very, very white."

"You're pregnant with my child, have hair the color of fire and my first horse and have skin the color of cream," Jake corrected.

"I notice you didn't comment on the clumsy part," Sam laughed.

"Did you want me to lie?" Jake laughed with her. "Brat, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Your being pregnant with my son just makes you even more beautiful to me."

"I love you Jake Ely," Sam sighed.

"I adore you Samantha Ely," Jake said to her. "Maybe you should stay at Adam's tonight?"

"I'm fine," Sam shook her head even though he couldn't see it.

"You have to be tired," Jake countered. "Stay with Adam and Sherri. They'll be happy to see you."

"I want to get home to you," Sam said.

"Just promise me you'll do it if you find you're tired when you land," Jake pressed.

"I'll think about it," Sam promised.

"Sam," Jake warned her.

"I'll sleep on the plane and I'll be fine," Sam said.

"No you won't," Jake knew. "You'll file your story and won't sleep."

"Okay, maybe you do know me too well," Sam's laugh was low.

"Brat, it's not just you," Jake reminded her, trying to guilt her into staying in Reno.

"I know that, Jake," Sam snapped. "I can barely move. I think I remember there's a baby growing in my stomach."

Jake sighed.

"I'm sorry," Sam sighed too. "I promise if I get tired, I'll stop. Okay?"

"Okay," Jake responded.

"I'll see you soon," Sam went on. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jake murmured.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The plane landed and Sam took out her phone and sent Jake a text to know she had landed. She stared off for a moment before she smiled and sent him another.

_Never Far Away by Chris Cornell_

She was still smiling as she picked up her things and got ready to depart from the plane. Sam knew he would understand the message since they had sent songs to each other so many times. She wanted him to know that no matter what, he was never too far from her and she would always return. She couldn't wait to get home and feel his arms around her.

Sam found her Mustang in the parking lot at the airport and yawned as she put her things in the trunk. Oh, that wasn't good. She wished she could drink coffee to keep her awake for the two hour drive she still had ahead of her. She checked the time and saw it was after midnight.

"Okay Parker," Sam said as she wiggled behind the wheel. "It's you and me, kiddo."

Sam pulled out of the airport lot and started for home. She only went a few miles before she caught herself falling asleep. Darn! There was no way she was going to make it home. She couldn't take the chance.

She grabbed her phone and reluctantly called Adam's house. Sam hated to call this late, but she wanted to warn him she would be coming over. Maybe she'd just park in his driveway and sleep in the car.

"Hello?" it was Sherri.

"Hi Sherri, it's Sam," Sam told her, not realizing she was so tired she was slurring her words. "I just want you to know I'm going to park and sleep in your driveway."

"What?" Sherri yelped. "Who is this?"

"It's Sam," Sam said.

To Sherri, it sounded like Shazam.

"What's going on, honey?" Adam asked his wife.

"I'm not sure," Sherri told him.

Adam wiggled his fingers for the phone and Sherri handed it to him.

"Who is this?" Adam's stern voice demanded.

"It's Sam," Sam said again. "I need to crash in your driveway."

"Who?" Adam asked.

"Sam!" Sam shouted.

"Sam?" Adam was shocked. "Are you all right? Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to your house," Sam told him. "I need to sleep. I won't disturb you, I'll sleep in your driveway."

"You're in our driveway?" Adam raised an eyebrow at Sherri who left their bed, putting on a robe, to go out and look.

"Not yet," Sam said. She felt herself drifting away again and tried to fight it.

"She's not there," Sherri told her husband coming back into the room.

"Oh!" Adam heard Sam yell.

"Sam? Are you all right?" Adam was fighting panic.

"No," Sam said. "I almost hit a tree when I fell asleep."

"Sammy, stop and I'll come pick you up," Adam ran his hand through his hair as he got up out of the bed.

"What's the matter?" Sherri hissed at Adam.

"She's falling asleep at the wheel," Adam told her.

Sherri put her hand to her mouth.

"I'm on your street," Sam was telling him.

"She says she's on our street," Adam said to Sherri, who ran out of the bedroom again to watch for Sam.

"Just pull into the drive, Sammy," Adam was talking to Sam again.

"I am," Sam said.

"Adam, she's here," Sherri called from the living room.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Adam put down the phone and slipped on a pair of jeans, zipping them up as he went.

"Shoot!" Adam shouted.

"Adam!" Sherri admonished him.

"Don't Adam me," he laughed. "I caught myself in the zipper of my jeans."

Sherri couldn't help the giggle.

"Oh sure, you can laugh," Adam's voice held amusement as he kissed his wife.

"I'll get the guestroom ready for her," Sherri started away from him.

Adam opened the door, swearing at how cold it was. All he had on was a pair of jeans. He ran barefoot and bare-chested out to Sam's Mustang, which was parked askew, but still running in his driveway.

"Sammy?" he tapped on the driver's window. He could see her head back and it looked as if she were asleep. He tried the door and it opened.

"Sammy?" Adam said again, giving her a little shake.

Sam mumbled something incoherent.

"Come on, Sammy," Adam pulled her out a bit so he could pick her up. He nudged the door to her Mustang shut with his knee and carried his sister-in-law into his house.

"I'll get the door," Sherri was there.

"Thanks honey," Adam said as he carried Sam down to the guestroom.

Adam laid Sam on the bed.

"I'll get her undressed," Sherri offered.

"Let me get a pair of sweat pants for her," Adam started towards the door.

"Bring a t-shirt too," Sherri called.

Adam was back within minutes and saw that Sherri was having a hard time.

"Here, let me," Adam pulled Sam's shirt over her head and unsnapped her bra.

"Adam!" Sherri couldn't help but laugh.

"I've known her since she was four," Adam reminded his wife, helping her get the t-shirt on over Sam's head. "She doesn't have anything I haven't seen before."

Together they got Sam's jeans off and Adam's sweatpants on. They tucked Sam under the sheets.

"Well I give you credit," Sherri laughed.

"What's that?" Adam asked.

"You didn't try to take her panties off," Sherri continued to laugh.

"Good thing she came to our house and not Quinn's," Adam laughed and Sherri giggled.

"He'd have had them off in a minute," Sherri agreed. "Debi or no Debi."

"Just to get at Jakey," Adam laughed, putting his arm around his wife as the two of them left the guestroom and go back to their own room.

Sherri leaned in to kiss Adam. "Since we're up…"

"Hold onto that thought," Adam told her. "I need to call Jake."

"Be quick," Sherri warned him.

Adam picked up his phone and called Jake's cell phone. Jake picked it up on the second ring.

"Adam?" Jake sound wide awake.

"Sam's here," Adam told him.

"What?" Jake yelped.

"She started falling asleep at the wheel and came here," Adam explained.

"Oh thank God," Jake ran his hand through his black Shoshone hair. "I was waiting up for her. She sounded so tired when I talked her."

"She looks exhausted," Adam said. "Didn't even wake up when I took her clothes off."

Sherri snorted and Adam grinned back at her.

"What?" Jake yelped again.

"Well I wanted her to be comfortable when she slept," Adam explained. He was trying to keep in his laughter.

"You took her clothes off?" Jake almost yelled.

"Even pregnant she has a sweet body," Adam went on. "You're a lucky man, Jakey."

"Adam!" Jake did shout.

Sherri slowly took off her robe, her eyes locked with Adam's.

"Uh Jakey, I need to let you go," Adam said into the phone.

"Keep her there, I'll come get her in the morning," Jake told him.

"Yeah okay, bye," Adam hung up and tossed his phone onto a chair.

"So Jake's a lucky man?" Sherri cooed.

"I'm luckier," Adam took his wife into his arms.

"Why's that?" Sherri asked.

"I have you," Adam responded, falling onto the large bed with his wife.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

After Adam had basically hung up on him, Jake noticed that he had a text message from Sam. For some reason he had missed the text.

_Never Far Away by Chris Cornell_

Jake smiled as he took the time to boot up his laptop and check out the song.

_Whenever I come, whenever I go  
No you're never far away, far away  
Never far away_

Jake couldn't help when his smile turned pensive. My gosh, he did love her a lot and he would be crushed if anything happened to her. When the time came, he hoped he went first. Now that he had her again, he would die without her.

He set his alarm clock for early in the morning. Jake wanted to be on the road as early as possible. He wondered who he could get to go with him and drive Sam's Mustang back. If he couldn't find someone, they'd just have to go back for it later. Right now, he just wanted her safe at home with him.

Jake was wide awake when the alarm went off. It was just starting to lighten up outside, but he didn't care. He would make good time driving the two hours to Adam's.

He was surprised to see Bryan and Quinn in the kitchen making coffee and frying up some eggs.

"What are you two doing here?" Jake asked.

"Well we live here too," Quinn gave him a look. "Next door anyway."

"Matty's teething," Bryan said, turning on the coffee maker. "Cara kicked me out so she can get some sleep today."

"Where's Matty?" Jake wondered.

"Debi's taken him on," Quinn explained. "Like having one teething baby isn't enough for her."

"Why are you up so early?" Bryan asked.

"I'm going to Adam's to pick up Sam," Jake said.

"Why is Sammy at Adam's?" Quinn turned to look at his youngest brother.

"She got in late last night and decided to pull in there rather than try and make it home," Jake told him.

"Want some company?" Bryan wondered.

"Sure," Jake nodded, going to the cupboard and taking out a coffee mug. "One of you can drive Sam's Mustang back."

"I will," Quinn raised the spatula in his hand.

"No, I'm older, I will," Bryan told him.

"By a freaking five minutes," Quinn waved the spatula at him.

"Five minutes is still older," Bryan grinned at his twin.

Jake's mouth twitched.

"Put an apron on Quinn and he could pass for a fish wife," Jake said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Did Jakey just make a joke," Quinn asked his twin.

"Yeah, I think that was a joke," Bryan nodded back.

"Har har," Jake grumbled, sitting down at the table.

"Be nice to me, Jakey," Quinn's voice rose to a falsetto. "Otherwise I won't let you have any of these eggs."

Quinn put his hand on his hip and gave Jake a bit of attitude.

Jake met Bryan's eyes and the two of them burst out laughing.

"Humph," Quinn pretended to be offended as he put the pan of eggs on the table. He feigned sweeping his black hair out of his eyes making his brothers snort.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Sam murmured in her sleep as she rolled into the hard body. Her hand stroked the abdomen and she froze. She struggled towards wakefulness, flailing her arms and legs in response. This was not the body she knew that she was lying next to.

All of Sam's memories of that awful time when she thought she had betrayed the man she loved rose inside of her. She was whimpering as she struggled awake.

"No!" she screamed out a second before her eyes opened. She felt the arm around her, but it wasn't _his_ arm. She knew Jake's arms.

"It's okay, Pinky," her eyes opened to see Quinn's.

"What?" Sam yelped in confusion. "Where's Jake?"

"He's prolly with his wife," Quinn told her. "You and I are married."

She looked away from Quinn, missing the laughter in his dark brown eyes as she looked around the room she was in, trying to get her bearings.

"I'm not married to Jake?" Sam was definitely whimpering.

"No and you're carrying my child," Quinn said with a smile. "A very active child too I might add."

Sam backed away from him, panic on her face. Her marrying Jake had been all a dream?

Quinn saw the panic in her eyes and reached for her.

"Sammy, I'm just playin'," he assured her.

"What?" Sam yelped again.

"I'm sorry, don't panic," Quinn said, his voice soft and low.

"Where am I?" Sam asked, her eyes flying to his.

"You're at Adam's," Quinn informed her. "We drove up to get you this morning."

"We, who?" Sam shook her head, trying to follow all of this.

"Me, Bryan and Jake," Quinn rubbed her shoulder as he held her. "I shouldn't have teased you like that, though Junior was still very active as you slept next to me."

"Why are you next to me in this bed?" Sam wanted to know.

"Your babysitter had to do something else and I was appointed," Quinn grinned at her.

"Jake?" Sam wondered.

"Of course," Quinn told her. "Pinky, are you all right?"

Sam nodded. Her hand touched her rounded belly.

"He's moving a lot now, huh?" Quinn asked.

"He just started the other day," Sam said. "I haven't told Jake yet."

"I won't tell him," Quinn promised.

"Tell him what?" Jake came into the bedroom and giving Quinn a look. He raised an eyebrow seeing his brother reclining in the bed with his wife.

"Jake!" Sam's face lit up and Jake was surprised at how happy she seemed to be to see him.

"Tell you that she's leaving you for me," Quinn teased, easing himself away from his sister-in-law. "She likes what's in my hammock better than yours."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"I don't need to wear a hammock," Jake told his brother with a sarcastic grin.

Quinn snorted. "Me either, but they _paid_ me to do it."

Jake's mouth twitched. Sam snorted. Quinn winked at Sam and left the room.

"You're okay?" Jake took Quinn's place next to her.

Sam sighed and rolled into his body, her arm coming around his waist. Now _this_ was the body she knew and loved.

"Yeah," Sam murmured.

"What?" Jake asked, rubbing her arm as he held her to him.

"I, uh, panicked," Sam's voice was barely a whisper.

"When?" Jake wondered. His one hand continued to rub her arm. The other rubbed her belly.

"When I, uh, started to wake up and, uh," Sam began. "It, uh, reminded me of, uh, before."

"At college," Jake said.

Sam nodded, nuzzling into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Brat," Jake murmured. "Quinn volunteered to stay with you for a few minutes. I didn't think you'd wake up and panic."

"I'm not sure I'll ever not panic," Sam said. "Then he teased me that I was really married to him."

"Well gosh, that would cause anyone to panic," Jake chuckled and Sam couldn't help the smile.

"Well I do love Quinn, I mean who couldn't, but I love you more," Sam looked up at him and Jake couldn't resist giving her a kiss.

"How's Parker treating you?" he asked.

"Fine," Sam smiled wider. "He's moving."

"Yeah?" Jake smiled down at her, his hand flat against her belly.

"Here," Sam moved his hand to the spot where their baby was kicking against her side.

She could tell the moment that Jake felt it, his face took on such a look of wonder that it brought tears to her eyes. She loved this man an awful lot.

"Wow," Jake murmured. His eyes met hers and they exchanged much.

Sam could see the love he had for her in his dark brown eyes. Jake saw the love in her lighter brown eyes reflected back at him.

"I listened to that song," Jake told her as he kept his hand on her belly, feeling his son within.

"'You are the cause to keep my head up high, I will survive. You gotta know I'll stay beside you, right till the day I die'," Sam recited.

She saw the emotion in his beautiful eyes.

"I adore you, sweetheart," Jake whispered.

"I adore _you_, Jake Ely," Sam whispered back to him.

"Good, let's go home," Jake told her.

"Home," Sam echoed, loving the sound of it knowing she'd spend the rest of her life with this man at Three Ponies.


	37. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sam groaned as she dismounted from her horse. She was fifty years old and not as limber as she used to be.

She glanced over at her husband who dismounted next to her. He caught her eye and smiled at her.

"You okay?" Jake asked.

"Stiff," Sam answered.

He grinned and Sam blushed as she laughed. Even after all these years, the two of them still made love to each other almost every night. Their appetite for the other had never waned.

"All right you two," Bryan shouted from nearby. "None of that until we get everything unpacked.

"Spoil sport," Sam shouted back, smiling at her handsome brother-in-law. Except for his gray hair, Bryan looked pretty much as he always had. Sam's eyes slid to his wife Cara's eyes. The two women exchanged a smile.

"Come on, Pinky," Quinn yelled, pulling the saddle from his horse.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Sam yelled, loosing her own cinch and giving her horse a pat.

Quinn stuck his tongue out at her and Sam responded in kind. Quinn hadn't changed a bit at the age of fifty three. He still teased her, tormented her and loved her as much as she loved him and the rest of Jake's brothers. The hair he had growing back was gray, but his spirit was the same.

Quinn had recovered from a bout of cancer. Debi and the rest of the family had been worried sick, but the doctor had told them at the last checkup that Quinn was now cancer free. Sam hoped for all their sakes that he remained that way. It brought tears to her eyes to think of how close they had been to losing him.

Sam pulled her saddle off the paint gelding she had been riding and thanked Jake who took her saddle with his and put them under a nearby tree. She went over to help Debi get her saddle off the bay Quarter Horse. Even after all these years, Debi still wasn't that experienced around horses.

"Thanks Sam," Debi told her with a smile. Sam could see the wrinkles in the other woman's face. Debi had aged dramatically when Quinn had been so sick and she thought she would lose him. Sam gripped her elbow and the two women exchanged soft smiles.

"He looks good," Sam whispered.

Debi could only nod. If she tried to talk about it, she would break down. She was still so fragile at almost losing Quinn to cancer.

It was partially that reason that the six Ely brothers and their spouses had decided to spend a few days at the lake where they used to camp. Sam had been enthusiastic almost immediately at the suggestion.

Since all of them were a lot older than the first time Sam had joined them camping, they had driven most of the way through the way that Jake had discovered and ridden the rest of the way on horseback. Sam still rode a lot, but the other wives rarely did. She knew they'd pay the price for it tonight by being sore.

Sam stood looking out over the lake. She felt the strong arms go around her and bring her up against his chest.

"Bring back memories?" Jake asked, his mouth near her ear.

Sam couldn't help the shiver.

"Good memories," Sam turned her head to kiss his cheek.

"The best memories," Jake countered. "I first made you my wife here."

"Yes, you did," Sam sighed, turning again to look at the lake.

She felt him rest his chin on top of her head.

"I love you now as much as I did then," Jake practically whispered in her ear.

"I love you more," Sam told him. "I wasn't sure that was possible, but I do."

Jake tightened his arms around her briefly. "We did pretty good, huh?"

"I'm not sure it's humanly possible to do better," Sam smiled, feeling his lips brush the top of her head.

Parker had been born in early June twenty seven years ago. Jake had been worried sick during the birth, but had stayed and coached Sam through the twenty hours of labor. Sam had joked later that Jake looked worse for wear than she did. Jake had joked that he was just happy his son didn't have a dinky penis, which caused Sam to almost choke on her laughter.

Their son looked just like Jake. He was dark skinned and dark haired, the only sign of Sam in his genes was the reddish cast to his black hair if he was out in the sun. Parker was now grown with a family of his own. He had given Sam and Jake their first grandbaby.

Sam had told Jake after Parker's daughter was born that she was too young to be a grandmother. Jake had just grinned and told her he found her more beautiful than she had been at sixteen. Then he had handed her a small box which contained a grandmother's necklace attached to a mother's necklace identical to the one he gotten her when Parker was born. They had added a stone each time one of their children were born and would again when one of their grandchildren was born.

Sam had cried. She had replaced the turtle necklace with the mother's necklace that Jake had bought her. Sam had planned on giving the turtle necklace to her daughter, if she should have one, explaining what it meant and how much it had meant to her.

She and Jake had three other sons, Austin, Colin and Nickolas. Her four boys were as close to each other as Jake and his brothers had been.

Kit and Cricket had ended up with six children. Besides, Lucas and Lindsey, they also had Lacey, twin boys Layne and Lorne and another son named Leif. They still lived in Hawaii, but tried to come to Nevada as often as they could.

Kit's rodeo days had caught up to him, leaving him very arthritic. Some days he could barely get out of bed, but he forced himself to do so. He now had his own ranch, raising some of the best Quarter Horses and Paints in all the islands of Hawaii. People came from all over the world to buy horses from Kit.

Besides Caitlin and Sean, Adam and Sherri had son Aidan and another daughter named Cassidy. They stayed in Reno. Adam opened a couple of new stories, one in Winnemucca and another in Las Vegas. They were a huge hit.

Nate and Vanis also ended up with five children. Hunter and Nicole also had a sister named Darby and twin sisters Amy and Amanda. Hunter was a very protective big brother. Vanessa always laughed that not only did potential suitors have to contend with Nate who was fierce enough, they also had to contend with Hunter who would kick anyone's butt who messed with his sisters.

Bryan and Cara had four children, Matthew, twins Alexander and Anna and another boy named Benjamin.

Quinn and Debi ended up with six children. Along with twins Monique and Natalie and son Seth, they also had son Dakota and another set of twins Sebastian and Sabrina. Quinn had claimed he had wanted to name Sabrina, Samantha instead but Debi wouldn't let him. Sam had laughed when Debi had rolled her eyes, calling him a big fibber.

Ten years after the closing of the Darton Museum exhibit which had featured Quinn, the museum asked Quinn to reprise his role which he did gladly. Sam had gone again with Jen and both women agreed that Quinn looked as great as he did way back when, if not better.

Sam had seen Quinn wink at her when nobody else was looking and she threatened to shout out that he stuffed his hammock. Only the two women had heard Quinn's snort as he sat there pretending to be a statue. Just as in the past, the museum was packed and the exhibit was held over for months. Debi was afraid her children would find out that their father was a naked statue or that one of her sons would follow in his father's footsteps.

Jen had married Eric as soon as she was out of veterinary school and came back to Nevada to live. Sam had been her matron of honor. A lot of the time, Sam went on vet calls with Jen and eventually took the test to become a veterinary technician.

Sam had quit her job as a journalist, not wanting to travel once her children were born. She had been nominated for another Pulitzer, but this time didn't win. Everyone told her that she should have won, but only Jake knew she really hadn't cared. Her focus was now on her children and him.

Jen suffered a kick to the abdomen during a vet call and her uterus had ruptured. She had an emergency hysterectomy and couldn't have children. Sam offered to be a surrogate mother for them and she was artificially inseminated with Eric's sperm and delivered a baby boy which they named Samuel, in honor of Sam.

Jake had been against the surrogacy, but Sam had convinced him that she would be fine. Sam was happy that she had been able to give Jen and Eric a son.

Jake and Sam had tried repeatedly for another baby and Sam had just about given up hope that she'd ever have another baby, let alone a little girl, when they had found out she was pregnant again. Nine months later, little Isabelle was born.

It had been a very difficult birth. Sam had needed a hysterectomy afterwards and she had sobbed thinking Jake would think she was half a woman. Jake had shaken his head when she finally confessed why she was crying.

"Don't you know you'll always be the only woman for me?" Jake had asked. "No matter if you're missing a few parts or not. Brat, I love you. You. I don't care if you can't have any more children. My gosh, you mean the world to me."

They had gotten even closer after Sam had healed. They didn't have to worry about her possibly becoming pregnant and they laughed at how often they ended up needing to make love to each other. They knew they embarrassed the children as they grew up and realized what their parents did, but neither Jake nor Sam cared. They only cared about each other. Their children would get over it.

Linc Slocum had gotten out of prison for his tax evasion. He was back in federal prison within six months when he was convicted of shooting the Phantom.

The big gray stallion had stumbled into the yard of Three Ponies one day. Jake had just ridden in from the range with his brothers when they had looked up at the ridge to see the stallion fall to his knees. Jake had shouted for Sam who had come running out of their home, thinking one of their children had been hurt.

Instead, she saw her horse get back up on his feet to come closer to her before falling again at her feet. Jake had grabbed Sam to keep her away from the horse as it struggled in its death throes, but Sam had shaken him off to kneel next to the great stallions head, comforting him as he died.

Jake and the others had seen the gaping hole in the stallion, guessing it was made by a gun. Once Sam had cried herself out, he took her into their house. As he picked her up, he gave his brothers a look and one by one they nodded. Once Jake had Sam safely in their home, the brothers all took out their knives to find the bullet which had killed the horse. They preserved it in a plastic bag.

Later, when they had reported to the sheriff what had happened they had found out that Linc Slocum had been released from prison and was in the area. Jake asked the sheriff to search Linc's living quarters for the gun which killed the Phantom. When the sheriff found the rifle, Jake produced the bullet which his brothers had taken from Sam's horse.

Linc had blustered at first, claiming he was being framed. Once he found out the authorities had the bullet, he confessed, stating he had killed Sam's horse because she had killed his.

Only Sam, Jake and his brothers knew it had been Jake which had killed Linc's horse. Now though, Sam was the one suffering for it again which made Jake feel guilty all over again. It had taken some time, but Jake and Sam had gotten through the hurt, guilt and pain to become stronger together.

Their parents were gone. Gram had been the first. Dallas, the River Bend foreman had gone within weeks of her. Sam suspected that the two of them had been in love for a very long time, yet hadn't acted on it. The thought made her sad and determined that she would never hide her love for Jake.

Dad and Brynna were killed in an auto accident on their way home from watching Cody graduate from college. He too was overcome with guilt and grief, so much so that Jake had taken over the day to day running of River Bend along with Three Ponies. Once Cody had worked through his grief, he took over River Bend. Cody had married a local girl he had known in high school and they had three children.

Mac, Maxine and Luke had thankfully all passed in their sleep. All of the Elys, young and old, mourned them.

Karen found a man while in college, moving to Montana to live on his ranch there. They had two sons.

Sam had given Isabelle the turtle necklace and the earrings when she had turned the same age that Sam had been when Jake had given it to her. Sam had told her daughter the story of how they had been given to her. Isabelle cherished the items, vowing to give it to her firstborn daughter and making sure she knew the story.

Sam screamed as she was picked up from behind and thrown over a shoulder.

"Samball!" Quinn shouted as he ran with his sister-in-law. Bryan ran up and caught Sam as Quinn tossed her to him.

Jake watched the twins as they tossed his wife back and forth between them. He shook his head, vowing to throttle them both if they dropped her.

"You always said they'd play Samball until the day they died," Kit reminded him with a laugh.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Jake caught his oldest brother's eye.

"Gosh and it was almost Quinn who went first," Kit sobered.

Both brothers shivered in remembrance. Almost losing Quinn had shaken them both. It had shaken their whole family.

Later that day, the six Ely men and their wives fished and swam in the lake just as Sam, Jake and his brothers did all those years ago. The men were still reluctant to wear swimming shorts, but their wives insisted. The women all told their men they could show off their nakedness in their own sleeping bags later. Though the men pretended to grumble, they all obliged.

Sam climbed up on Bryan's back. The men had made Jake crawl out on the limb of the tree to replace the rope, just as he had previously. Then the guys took turns swinging on it and jumping into the lake. None of the women, besides Sam, were willing to try it out.

"Ready little sis?" Bryan asked as Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Watch those feet, Pinky!" Quinn shouted as he laughed from the lake. "Don't want Cara getting mad when you try to feel up old Bry like you did Nate that day."

The other five men started to laugh.

"Oh I did not," Sam scoffed.

"Oh yes you did," all six Elys confirmed.

"Let's not forget the time she grabbed Jake and almost broke off his…", Nate shouted, stopping when Vanis swatted him. "His, uh, appendage off," Nate corrected himself much to the amusement of his brothers.

"Henpecked," Bryan shouted.

"Whipped," the other four and Sam shouted in response.

Nate just laughed.

Bryan took a tighter grip on the rope.

"Hold on, Sammy," he said over his shoulder as he started running. Sam was screaming in his ear as they took off, flying through the air above the lake.

"Now, Sammy," Bryan told her and Sam let go to continue her flight before dropping and hitting the water a few seconds after Bryan. She surfaced a few feet from the oldest twin and the two of them grinned at each other.

Sam took turns riding on the Elys' backs until they all relaxed, floating around in the water. She floated close to her husband who smiled at her. Sam could see his eyes darken with desire.

Suddenly, Kit and Cricket were out of the lake, heading for a crop of nearby trees. Sam was startled until she realized what was going on.

Then Quinn and Debi took off for another patch of trees, then Nate and Vanis left the water for another.

Jake grabbed Sam's arm and the two of them were heading out of the lake at the same time Bryan and Cara were. Sam was laughing as Jake dragged her off. He pulled her to the ground and Sam fell on top of him. His hands fisted in her still thick hair and his mouth captured hers. Sam's hands strayed over his arms, his chest, his back, answering his kiss.

They quickly stripped out of their clothes.

Sam laid her head against his shoulder afterwards, her breathing as loud as his. Both were covered in the sweat of the other.

"My gosh, Brat," Jake turned his head to kiss her sweaty neck.

"That was wonderful," Sam choked on something that sounded like a cross between a gasp and a sigh.

"We're all going to have to end up back in the lake," Jake said.

"Do you think they're all as happy as we are?" Sam asked.

"I'd say by the sounds of it," Jake chuckled.

Their lips met again, still passionate, still loving.

Jake brushed her hair back away from her face as her hand trailed through his black hair.

"I love you," they both said at the same time.

They smiled before gently kissing again. Their love for each other had withstood much heartache and sorrow. Their love had grown and had gotten stronger. Their love was indeed timeless.

© 2009 – LB  
Characters © Terri Farley


End file.
